


Come With Me

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Alternate Universe - College/University, American football for clarification, Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, BAMF Bulma, BAMF Women, Bulma Fucking Briefs, College Football, Double Life, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking Bulma Briefs, Genius Bulma, Goku is a selective moron (can be smart when he wants to), Humor, Non Annoying ChiChi, Raditz will tap that no matter what, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexy Vegeta, Smut, Sporty Vegeta, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Women Being Awesome, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Vegeta reluctantly goes out to a local club with his self proclaimed “friends” on his football team. To his surprise and delight, a Cerulean haired beauty makes her way over to him and puts him in a trance. Vegeta will make it his duty to know her name and make her his. Never has he seen such a beautiful woman.... until now.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 191
Kudos: 143





	1. Speak With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimberly_RB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/gifts), [surelysaiyangood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surelysaiyangood/gifts), [Bloodpatternblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/gifts), [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/gifts), [LadiSaiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/gifts), [Jazzydazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydazzy/gifts), [Embarassedbutkinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/gifts), [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/gifts), [serenasakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenasakura/gifts), [GetasGirl_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts), [springandbysummerfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springandbysummerfall/gifts), [AlphaSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/gifts), [AngelofAlderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/gifts), [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



> HIIII OH MY GOD! I’m feeling uncharacteristically enthusiastic about this fic! Okay so, couple things:
> 
> • I have it tagged but just to clear any confusion, the sport featured is *American* Football. As a fan of college football, I had to put it as the choose sport for this fic! But don’t worry, if you don’t know tons about the sport, don’t fret, you don’t need to. It’s a plot tool. 🖤
> 
> • Though this story is TOTALLY inspired by the kickass song “Let Me Move You” from the Netflix film “Work It” sung by Sabrina Carpenter, I won’t be adding it to the Rhythmic Writing series I have. I have a set trend for those, and I’d like to have some semblance of consistency on my mess of a “library” on here. Each chapter title is a lyric to the song, and the lyrics are somewhat quoted in each chapter as well, and that won’t be the case with this story.
> 
> • I’ve noticed a lot of negative comments suddenly swarming fics, and I’d like to remind you, the reader, that negative comments aren’t going to make me or anyone else write what YOU think we should. If you want something a certain way, commission a piece. Otherwise, keep any nasty remarks to yourselves, and don’t read fics you don't like. Super easy loves. 🖤 I appreciate all feedback as long as it’s kept respectful. Thanks!!
> 
> This is going to be one hell of a slow burn, so I hope you’ll be patient and enjoy the ride, I do not promise this won’t get stuck open ended on a chapter for a while, but I do promise to try and update at least ONE fic each week. That’s my promise to you, my beloved readers! Okay okay, enough of my blabbering, LETS GET TO IT, 1, 2, 3, COME WITH ME!
> 
> ***HONORABLE MENTION, THIS PIECE IS ALSO DEDICATED TO WHIRLY DOODLE 💙

The energy of the room mixed with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes was intoxicating enough without the addition of the music permeating the air as countless partygoers danced their troubles away. Laughter, singing, and cheers blended in with the music, and the neon rainbow lights flashed everywhere, splashing color onto the walls, and the faces of everyone dancing. The light up floor flashed with different light patterns as platform heels and spit shine dress shoes stomped to the beat of the music. Bell bottoms, high waist pants, and skirts all swished with their respective pair of legs in time with the upbeat groove. An exaggeratedly large disco ball hung from the ceiling and reflected light on everyone. 

In the middle of the room, a curvy body shook out its stress as its hands held a mic. Pouty lips belted out a hypnotic melody that kept the whole party swaying as mysterious baby blue eyes surveyed the crowd, daring them to dance until their bodies gave out. Cerulean lashes, brows, and bangs framed the pretty face, sparkling from the cosmetic glitter that had been haphazardly applied. Hot pink hot pants hugged the dangerous curves at the woman’s hips, suggestively accentuating every crevice between her thighs. Her nails were tastefully long and shaped to perfection, also hot pink. Her bright white tube top was stretched to death across her voluptuous chest, which, by the grace of Kami, was held in place by her strapless bra as she danced. The killer gold platform heels that laced up her legs made no hindrance on her movements, and showcased her pink toenails.

All the way across the club, a stern face with closed eyes remained uninterested in the scene around. A crown of flame shaped black hair flowed upwards over the set of sculpted shoulders, tense with irritation. This scene wasn’t one the man preferred, but his idiot friend insisted he partake in the Friday night ritual the rest of their friends did each week, if only once. His black button down was fitted perfectly around his marble-esque form, and his lean frame was mentally undressed by nearly every woman that passed or danced nearby. He kept his eyes closed and tried to only focus on the pleasant singing voice of whoever had the mic that night. Her voice was warm and sensual, and the way she moaned into certain words had started chipping away at his grouchy mood, melting away his stress, and loosening his tense shoulders. 

It wasn’t long before he sensed the crowd moving differently, and he opened his eyes. What he saw had his heart racing. A goddess clutched the mic in her hand, singing with that sensual voice, and shaking her perfectly curved ass to the beat of the song. She had her back to him, and he made no effort not to stare. She danced around with the crowd, having not a single care, and relishing in all of the attention on her. She had full control of the room, and that now included him. Her body was fully in display, all but naked in her tight fitting clothes that looked painted on. He didn’t think his heart could beat any faster until she turned around, and her eyes locked with his. They were a piercing baby blue, glitter on her lids, and gloss like glass on her lips. She smiled at him as she sang, then pulling the mic away from her lips as she belted out a high note. The man felt the note shoot up his spine and burst with pleasure in his brain as goosebumps formed on his skin. 

She stepped toward him, and was soon in front of him, singing, staring into his eyes, and grabbing the tie that hung from his neck. She pulled him closer as she sang something his brain could no longer register. She’d captivated him completely and all that existed was her and her voice; words ceased to exist, time slowed down, and everything was black except for the two of them and her voice echoing throughout his skull. And then she was walking away. No, strutting. She was putting on a show for him and expected her to watch. When she turned back to look at him, and smiled at him again, he was sure that’s what she was doing. She disappeared back into the sea of dancing people, and for the first time in his life, Vegeta’s mind was a mess. 

“Yo, what the fuck are you just sitting around for?” Raditz’ voice snapped Vegeta out of his trance. 

The flame haired man scowled. “Wishing I was at home doing anything else.” 

“That’s funny, cause I saw tonight’s singer walk right over to you while your jaw was planted firmly on the floor. Admit it, you’re glad you came.” 

“I very nearly did…” Vegeta mumbled to himself. 

“What?” 

“N-nothing. Fine. I'm glad you convinced me to join you tonight. Don’t get used to it, though.” 

Raditz smiled. “Of course not, gods forbid you allot a day each week to let loose and stop being such a stick in the sand.” 

“Watch it, asshole. I’ll have you and the rest of the team running laps until your legs give out.” Vegeta snapped. 

Raditz raised his hands in mock surrender. “Haha, fine, fine. Anyway, we’re going to get some drinks at the bar, we’re parched from dancing with all the babes. Maybe you should find that absolute  _ goddess _ on the mic tonight. I hear she’s a regular, but she uses a different name every time, so no one here knows her name. But hey, nothing says you can’t have fun without names.” He winked suggestively. 

“Just go get your damn drinks!” Vegeta spat, fully frustrated and embarrassed now. 

Raditz laughed. “Alright, we’ll be at the bar if you strike out.” He walked away and joined the several other guys from their college football team that had gone out. 

Vegeta stood from his chair, and took a breath before making his way into the crowd. He could still hear her voice over the killer sound system in the club, now singing a different song. 

_ “And baby all our dreams are coming true, and baby I can feel you feel it too, so just let me move you…” _

He scanned the crowd and found a spot that seemed to have a hole in it, and when he saw cerulean hair bounce up, he knew it was hers. He quickly and smoothly weaved through the partygoers until she was in front of him, and his hand took hers, spinning her toward him until her back gently bumped against his chest. When he spun her back out, there was a mischievous smile on her face, letting him know she’d wanted him to find her. They danced together and whistles and cheers cut through the music in the air as she grinded on him. When the song finally ended, her hand that held the mic dropped down to her side and they just stared at each other. 

She smelled sweet, and her hair was soft as it brushed against his cheek when she leaned her back into his chest. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself, and he smiled at the way she felt in his arms. It felt so right. It took all of his self control not to groan when she pressed that perfect ass into his crotch. It was soft like a pillow and he was losing his mind again, falling back into her spell. She sang another song, never losing focus on him, and moving her body with his. 

When she finished the song, he parted his lips to speak, but was stopped when her finger was suddenly pressed against them. She shook her head. 

_ No words _ . 

He nodded in understanding, and they just continued to dance until Vegeta felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the text from Raditz.

we r leaving where r u

He suppressed a frustrated groan, and looked back up at the woman. 

“I have to leave.” He yelled over the music, as he held his phone out for her. “For the love of gods, put your number in my phone.” 

She flashed a dazzling smile and took his phone, quickly inputting her number. When she handed the phone back to him, she leaned in and pressed a steamy kiss to his lips before shoving him in the direction of the exit and disappearing into the crowd to dance some more. 

Vegeta stumbled off the dance floor and into Raditz. 

“Woah, man. You good?” 

“I got her number but I have no idea what her name is. I didn’t even hear her speak.” Vegeta said, still in shock. “And then she kissed me.” 

The guys all cheered in approval as they dragged him out the door and to the parking lot. “Hey man, it’s a start, right? If she gave you her number, then she definitely wants to hear from you, or at least see you again, right?” Goku asked.   


“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”   


Raditz clapped a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. “Well, you’ll have all night to dream about her, and you can text her and find out who she is tomorrow.”

”Gods, I need to know.”   


“Not gonna lie, Geets, it’s weird to see you interested in anyone that isn’t you.” Goku said, earning a death glare from his friend.   


”Kakarot, fuck off. Obviously a woman like that couldn’t go unnoticed by me.”  


”Some of the teammates thought you were either gay or just completely uninterested in anything like that.” Raditz snorted.

”You’re the only gay one here, Raditz. But even if I _was_ gay, it’d take someone of _her_ caliber to catch my interest. She’s not only hot as fuck, but her voice is something else, and we had a whole fucking conversation without even talking. It was so hot.” Vegeta couldn’t stop gushing about her if he wanted to, and he really sort of wanted to. Telling his teammates about a girl was something he never intended on doing, but here they were.

”Well like I said, she’s a regular. At least if she doesn’t text you, you’ll see her again and probably dance with her again. She really seemed to like you since you apparently danced with her the whole time.” Raditz shrugged. “Anyway, we have practice tomorrow morning before the big game. Get to your dorm, have wet dreams about the blue haired chick, and then be ready to kick ass at the game.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll see her again, dude, I guarantee it.” 

“I fucking hope so.” Vegeta mumbled as he hopped into his sleek black sports car to drive back to the dorms. “I fucking hope so.” He said again, alone in his car now.


	2. So... Friday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finally gets the nerve to text the Blue haired goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. Assholery, not so much. Remember to be considerate and respectful when you comment on ANY content because this stuff is done for F R E E !

The alarm clock on her bedside table buzzed angrily as a hand reached out from under a blanket and searched for the snooze button. Once it found the button, it slammed down on it. Once. Twice. Three times. It was still buzzing. The blankets were suddenly thrown angrily to the side and Bulma Briefs grabbed the alarm clock and yelled. 

“Why? WHY? WHY WON’T YOU SNOOZE?” She tried to strangle the clock as her bedroom door opened and her best friend, ChiChi, stepped in, laughing. 

“You have to turn it off.” 

“But I just want to sleep like five more minutes!” Bulma whined. 

“Well, you can’t. You know we have a presentation to do in our bio chem class.” ChiChi chided. 

“Okay, but why the hell doesn’t this damn button work anymore?” Bulma pointed angrily at the snooze button. 

“No clue, maybe it’s the engineer major gods telling you to get your ass out of bed.” The raven haired girl shrugged. “And you better hurry, too, because I’m making breakfast this morning.” 

“Okay deal.” Bulma said, her posture suddenly changing as she marched out of her bedroom, ready to eat breakfast, leaving her best friend chuckling behind her. 

As Bulma sat next to ChiChi on their barstools and shoved the over-easy eggs and crispy bacon into her mouth, she rubbed her head. She washed it all down with some orange juice, and sighed. “Last night’s study group damn near killed me. I  _ hate _ math.” Bulma groaned. 

“You what? But you’re so good at it, how could you possibly hate it?” ChiChi asked, surprised. 

“I guess it’s not the math I mind, it’s that I have to teach our group how to solve equations all the damn time.” Bulma shook her head, drinking the last bit of orange juice in her glass. 

“Go shower already, we need to leave soon.” Chichi laughed, shooing her friend toward the apartment bathroom. 

Bulma was so thankful that the college campus was only a block away from her shared apartment with ChiChi. They never had to worry about the struggle of finding a parking space, nor living in a cramped dorm room with two other girls. The campus was decorated with lush green grass in the front, and students sprawled out on the lawn on blankets, enjoying the weather. The grass had just been cut, and Bulma smiled while she inhaled the sweet scent that caressed her nose while her travel cup of coffee stimulated her tongue. 

She sighed deeply for the second time that day as they walked past a couple canoodling on the lawn and laughing together while Bulma could only long for that kind of connection with someone. Her last relationship, if it could even be called that, hadn’t ended long after it began, and Bulma had been much too busy since then to even try for another relationship. She was busy with getting her degrees, and proving to the Capsule Corp company board of directors that her father was right about her being ready to take over in his place. She groaned internally because she knew that despite her desire for a relationship, unless one just fell into her lap, it wasn’t going to happen. 

“Hey, so, I saw you staring at Tien and Launch on the lawn. Did you ever get a text from that guy at the club?” ChiChi asked.

“Shhh! Not so loud! No one can know it’s me! If the company board found out that I’m clubbing they’ll do anything they can to keep me from taking my father’s place.” She pressed her index finger to her lips as she hushed her friend. “On top of that, I like the anonymity of going to a club all dressed up where no one knows who I am, therefore doesn’t try to be my friend because they know I’m filthy rich.” Bulma ran her hand over the slicked back hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. 

“Is that why you never go by the same name, and why you dress like a nun at school?” ChiChi raised her hand to cover her snicker. 

“You! I do  _ not _ dress like a nun to school! I just dress conservative like what the company is expecting. Obviously when I take dad’s place, I’ll be dressing like myself again, but for now I have to keep it conservative in case there are any photos of me being snapped. Part of the reason I moved in with you was not only because I wanted to live with my bestie, but also I needed a residence that the paparazzi couldn’t follow me to. They’d get sued since you didn’t give consent for anyone with cameras to come near the apartment complex.” Bulma explained. “And that means safe secret departure when I go clubbing.”

ChiChi shook her head. “Bulma Briefs, I do not envy you at all.”

The Cerulean haired girl scoffed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t either.”

“Just remember me when you become a super famous CEO because I’m going to need celebrity appearances at my restaurant.” ChiChi winked at her friend who laughed with a nod. 

“Oh, of  _ course _ . And I’ll bring the most eligible bachelors to your restaurant as well in case you want a man, too.” Bulma giggled. 

“Hot hunky buff men only, please. As a former martial artist, I got spoiled being around so many muscular men all the time, so now that’s all I want.” ChiChi smiled. 

Bulma smiled at her friend, rolling her eyes. “Of course, of course. Frankly, I find myself being attracted to men my height, and muscular.”

“Girl, I want a  _ tall  _ man.” ChiChi said.

“Well neither of us are ever going to get men if we just stand here and dream about them.” Bulma laughed. “Let’s hurry up and get to class.” 

The two hurried to their biochemistry class, and once they got to the hallway, Bulma rolled her eyes when she saw Lazuli trying to leave a conversation with Bulma’s ex, Yamcha. She quickly made her way over, and crossed her arms over her chest that were holding her heavy biochemistry textbook. “Lazuli has class with ChiChi and me, Yamcha. What do you want?”

Yamcha laughed and rolled his eyes. “Bulma, what a surprise. Butting your head where it doesn’t belong. I’m talking to  _ Lazuli _ about the game this Saturday. See, I’m on the team, and I’d like her to go to the game and wear my jersey.” 

Bulma had to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst out of her mouth. “Lazuli actually has a boyfriend. Didn’t you know? That’s why everyone calls her 18, because it’s  _ his _ jersey number. They’ve been dating for like, ever. But I guess you wouldn’t know that since you’re stuck in your own little world of rejection and datelessness.”

Lazuli chuckled, and Yamcha looked at her. “You have a boyfriend?”

“I do.” Lazuli smiled. “He’s the hottest guy on the team, in my opinion.” She said before walking away and into the lab. 

“The fuck? Who the hell is she dating?” Yamcha asked Bulma.

“I guess the waterboy wouldn’t know what jersey number belongs to who.” Bulma smirked. “His name is Krillin.”

“That bald headed midget? That’s honestly embarrassing.” Yamcha laughed. “Guess I’m not her type because I’m a real man.” Yamcha said, puffing out his chest.

“Yeah, you’re a real man, alright.” A tall guy with thick long black hair snorted behind him. “Just like how I’m a cheerleader with big bouncy tits.”

“Shut the fuck up, Raditz!” Yamcha yelled, his face turning pink. 

“As much as I would love to see… Raditz?... put you in your place, I have a biochemistry class to attend. Have fun not getting a date to the game.” Bulma snarked before walking into the lab room. 

“So, who is that?” Raditz asked. 

“That’s a real bitch, if you must know.”

“Oh my gods, that’s your ex, Bulma Briefs, isn’t it?” Raditz grinned at the realization. 

“Yeah, so?” Yamcha grumbled as the two walked. 

“Well, like, isn’t she filthy fucking rich, hella fucking intelligent, and sinfully hot?” Raditz raised an eyebrow at the shorter man. 

“She’s just bitchy, dude. We dated for like, a month, and she kept getting annoyed whenever I would just talk to girls.”

“Everyone knows you sucked face with every dance team girl you could get your mouth on while you dated her. Just accept your loss, dude.” Raditz laughed. “Anyway, QB says we have practice this afternoon instead of tonight.” 

“What? We never have practice during the day, is something going on?” Yamcha asked, surprised. 

“I dunno he said he has plans tonight, so I genuinely have no idea. I never thought he even  _ made _ plans other than practice, sleep, be an asshole, and eat.” Raditz shrugged. “Anyway, see you in a few hours.”

As Raditz walked away, it dawned on him. Vegeta was planning on going to the club again in the hopes of seeing the goddess who sang last Friday. He shook his head, smiling. He needed to help the poor bastard handle this before he ruined it completely. 

Noon rolled around and Raditz found Vegeta in the stadium bleachers eating his lunch and watching the marching band practice their show. He strolled over to flame haired man. The weather was lovely, and Raditz had no trouble understanding why Vegeta had chosen to eat here, as opposed to eating in the cafeteria. Here, he could be relaxed and alone without the worry of someone random trying to bother him. The breeze was gentle and sweet, and the seats, though not exceptionally comfortable to sit in, we’re comfortable enough to encourage one’s mind to wander. The sound of the drum line and the brass echoed up to Raditz ears, and it sounded impressive. Perhaps that was another reason Vegeta sat up here. Music to distract himself. “Hey, Geets.”

“Fuck off, asshole, I told you not to call me that. Kakarot does it because he’s an idiot. You’re less of an idiot.” Vegeta hissed. 

Raditz laughed. “I just wanted to ask if you’ve texted the girl yet?”

Vegeta hesitated before looking down at his sandwich. “I haven’t.”

“Don’t you think you should get on that? She might think you aren’t interested if you keep her waiting too long.”

Vegeta took a bite of his sandwich, saying nothing. 

“Look man, texting her can’t hurt.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to see her tonight, so.”

“You might. Remember, I told you she’s usually only ever seen on Fridays, and even then, it’s not every single Friday. There’s no promise you’ll see her tonight, and even if you did, what would you say? ‘Hey sorry I didn’t text you but honestly I just wanted you to grind on me again.’? I hate to break it to you, buddy, but that shit isn’t gonna be a good look. Trust me.” Raditz shook his head. 

Vegeta. Sighed deeply. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll text her. Not now, of course, I don’t need you looking over my shoulder at what I say. I know you’ll have some smart ass remark to make about it.” 

Raditz chuckled. “Relax, I promise I won’t. Let me just help you start the conversation and I’ll stay out of the rest of it, yeah?”

“Fine.”

“Alright so, you want to grab her attention with your text, but you don’t want it to come across as you just texting because you want to fuck. Unless, that’s what you’re after?”

Vegeta’s face turned red as he looked at his friend in disgust. “I just want to see her again, you freak!”

Raditz laughed again. “Alright, alright. Understood. So, maybe something a little flirty, a little confident, but not too much.”

Vegeta gave it some thought, and pulled out his phone, but stopped suddenly and stood up. “This is ridiculous, I can send a fucking text on my own!” He walked away frustratedly and Raditz was left sitting in a bleacher seat, laughing and shaking his head at his easily flustered friend. 

Once Vegeta made it away from the stadium, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and opened a new text. He made a face at the name she’d put in his phone and as he thought about how to grasp her attention, he had an idea.

Vegeta:  _ I’m guessing Candy isn’t your real name. _

He smirked to himself, completely sure that it would ensure a response. To his surprise, a chat bubble popped up under his message. She was answering. 

Candy:  _ No, just for last Friday. _

Her response seemed kind of dry, but at least she’d answered. 

Vegeta:  _ And what’s your name today, then? _

Candy: _ I dunno, I’m craving baked goods, so, I guess today my name is Cookie. _

Vegeta:  _ Cute. Why not a real name, though? _

Candy:  _ My secret identity can’t be jeopardized. It sounds silly, but I can assure you, it’s the truth. _

Vegeta:  _ The way you speak tells me a lot about you, though. You’re not very good at keeping secrets. The language you use and what you just told me makes me think you’re probably someone under a lot of scrutiny. Someone who can’t afford to be known or seen by just anyone at a club. And you speak eloquently, so you’re likely well studied.  _

Candy:  _ Well aren’t you Mister Detective? What does my attitude tell you, then, magic man? _

Vegeta:  _ That you’ll be at the club this Friday and you’ll sing those hypnotic melodies while you dance with me again.  _

Candy:  _ Pretty spot on if I do say so myself. I’ll go on a few conditions.  _

Vegeta:  _ Name them. _

She took a while to type out her responses, and the chat bubble kept disappearing and reappearing, as if she was deciding whether or not she was really going to say something. Suddenly the chat bubble disappeared altogether and Vegeta sighed, starting to put his phone back into his pocket. Maybe he’d struck out. He’d heard a lot about girls ghosting guys, and he figured that was what had just happened. His phone buzzing contradicted that theory, though, when he saw a new text from her. 

Candy:  _ Sorry about that, I’m busy a lot during the week days. Anyway, here are the conditions: _

  * _Don’t ask me my real name._


  * Don’t take pictures of/with me.


  * And don’t try to get me to speak at the club.



_ If you can manage that, we’ll be fine.  _

Vegeta:  _ I suppose I can work with that, as long as you dance with me the entire night again.  _

Candy:  _ See you Friday then.  _

Vegeta grinned from ear to ear, which was highly out of character, as he slid his phone back into his pocket and made his way to football practice. Goku and Krillin made their way over to Vegeta as he walked into the practice field, and they both cringed when they saw Vegeta grinning. 

“Yikes dude, that’s terrifying. Stop.” Krillin said. 

“What? He’s happy about something!” Goku chirped. 

Krillin cringed even harder. “Yeah, I know. Tell him to stop.”

Vegeta scowled at the shorter man. “I’ll punt you over that fucking goal post, asshole. Keep it up.”

Krillin smirked. “Good luck with that while you’re stuck in La La Land.” 

The bald man trotted over to the sidelines to speak to the defensive coordinator, Whis, and the coach, Piccolo. While they chatted, Goku smirked at Vegeta knowingly “You’re gonna see the disco girl!” He said in a singsong voice. 

Vegeta only grunted in response as he quickly put distance between himself and Goku. “Fucking Kakarot.” He grumbled to himself.


	3. Stupid Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds out she’ll have to go to a football game!? Ugh!!

Bulma groaned in disbelief as she sat in her creative writing class. They’d just been given an assignment requiring them to attend a school function like a band or choir concert, or a football game. To her disgust, she got stuck with the group that took no time in snatching up the football game opportunity. She’d never been to one of the college games before, and she certainly wasn’t going to attend with a bunch of people from her class. She pulled out her phone and frantically texted ChiChi.

Bulma:  _ CHEECH OMG CODE RED🚨🚨🚨 _

ChiChi:  _ What's going on?? U ok??😱😱 _

Bulma:  _ i have to go to a stupid football game for my writing class🏈 _

ChiChi: …

Bulma:  _??? _

ChiChi:  _ I’ll go w u 😁😁 _

Bulma raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her friend’s eagerness to join her to the game. 

Bulma:  _ well that was suspiciously easy🤨🤨🤨 _

ChiChi:  _ let’s just say there’s a lot to appreciate at football games. You’ll see what I mean. 😜🤩 _

Bulma:  _ ….. Alright.🤨🤨  _

The heiress rubbed her temples after taking off the glasses she wore. It was all part of playing dress up in order to appease the board. She couldn’t wait until this chapter of her life finally ended. As nice as it was to be able to maintain a level of respect from the board, she knew it was temporary because it would quickly be gone once she started running the company  _ her _ way. Being the heiress of such a large and rich company was a position to be envied by many, but Bulma knew that most who envied her had no idea the stressors of her life. 

“Hey, Bulma!”

She turned to look through the lecture hall window to see her friend, Whis, waving at her with a big smile on his face. He was lucky lectures had just ended, or she’d be incredibly embarrassed.

Bulma gathered her things and walked out of the room to greet him. “Hey, Whis. What’s up?”

“Well, ChiChi told me you’re going to be attending one of our football games!” Whis smiled. 

“Well good news certainly travels fast.” Bulma chuckled. “So, you’re the coach, right?”

Whis laughed. “No, just the defensive coordinator. Coach is a man named Piccolo. He’s a cool guy though, I can make sure you get some good seats.”

Bulma lit up. “Wait, you can do that?”

Whis grinned. “I’m close with the coach, so I’ll ask him to make sure you have a good seat. Just be sure to show up a little early so that we can get you through the crowd. After all, it might be tough for you to weave through people who know the face of the famous Bulma Briefs, and most of the fans who attend the games aren’t students.” 

Bulma sighed. “Yeah, that’s true. I’ll make sure to be early.” She was less than excited about going to see a sport she knew nothing about, but she figured there’d be no better way to learn than to actually experience, and she was thankful she’d get some good seats for knowing the right person. She supposed in some ways it paid to be Bulma Briefs. 

“So, what are we going to have for lunch?” Bulma asked. 

Whis thought about it for a moment before smiling and saying, “How about sushi?”

“Sounds good to me!” 

“Oh, by the way, I think ChiChi has the hots for the wide receiver, Goku. He’s really sweet and seems to be extra sweet when she’s around. They ran into each other at ChiChi’s work.” Whis gossiped. 

“Well no freaking wonder she was so quick to say yes when I was going to invite her to the game this weekend. She told me I’d see what she meant when there was a lot to appreciate about football.” Bulma rolled her eyes, laughing at the new information. 

“Oh my gods, wait, you dated Yamcha, right? Girl how have you never been to a football game?”

“Well it wasn’t exactly a sweet romance, and when I was dating him, he was into baseball.” 

Whis nodded in understanding. “Ah, that makes sense. Well, there are  _ plenty _ of available hotties on the football team if you ever decide you’re craving something hot and sweet.” Whis shot a cheeky wink in her direction. 

“Doubtful, since right now all I’m trying to do is appease the company board of directors who seem to think I’m not really what’s going to be best for Capsule Corp.” She slumped in her chair. “I mean, like, they want me to be some kind of prude that has no fun and only ever thinks, breathes, and eats company tasks. Basically they want me to be some sort of android.” She sighed before taking a sip of her sparkling water. “I can’t even be seen going out and doing anything.” 

“You mean except for Club Xen-Oh?”

Bulma spat out her water and looked at him with panic in her eyes.

“Oh honey! Relax, I’m not going to spill your secret. I go there because the gay scene is always nice and friendly instead of the pressure of going to a full gay bar, you know? I happened to see a certain blue haired beauty on the mic, and though at first you threw me off, I know my friend.” Whis took a bite of sushi and dramatically sighed at the flavor. He was a foodie in every way of the word. “Anyway, babe, don’t sweat it. I get your need for adventure and stuff, just be careful okay?”

Bulma nodded. “Well, that’s why I never go by the same name, and go all out with my outfits and makeup. The image everyone else sees of Bulma Briefs is very conservative and clean cut, so no one ever even suspects it’s me. In fact, a lot of people tell me I am a great  _ impersonator _ if anything.” She shrugged as she spoke. “So like, I’m not particularly worried anyone is going to recognize me.”

“Totally understand that.” Whis nodded, standing up and grabbing his things. “Anyway, I have to go, there’s a chess club meeting soon and I have my eye on a guy there. Can’t miss out, ya know?”

Bulma waved. “Have fun, hope you score a date with your man!”

“Thanks B!” Whis waved back as he walked away. 

Gods, living a double life was exhausting, but at least Friday was going to be fun, and at least there’d be a handsome face there to ease her mind.

The week had more or less flown by, abundant with stress and deadlines and ChiChi was having a hard time getting her research paper to really flow together. She had the information, the basic format, but it still seemed unpolished and sloppy. She groaned and closed her laptop before chucking it to the side of her bed and flopping face down into her pillow. It smelled like lavender, and started to waste her stress. Bulma had always made sure to spray ChiChi’s sheets with lavender to help her friend sleep. It was one of many small gestures that Bulma made that let ChiChi know they really were best friends, almost sisters. 

Bulma wandered in with a cup of hot tea in her hands. “I assume you’ll need your tea?”

“Mmhmm.” ChiChi whined into her pillow. 

The heiress laughed and set the cup down on the bedside table before moving the laptop and flopping into bed with her. “Am I kidding myself?”

ChiChi rolled her face so that she was looking at Bulma. “How do you mean?”

“I mean about Capsule Crop. I know I’m supposed to take over and stuff, and that I need to get the approval of the board, but like… I’m so tired of living how  _ they _ would expect me to live, or how they’d live if they were to take over the company. I want to be in my twenties and  _ live _ like I’m in my twenties.” Bulma brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

“I think for now, your way of doing things is okay, but maybe you should talk to your father about it. I mean, ultimately, he  _ owns _ the company, right? So unless he had a certain opinion of you, I don’t see any reason why he’d allow the company to be run by anyone other than you. You’re well educated, you’re intelligent, you’re business savvy, responsible, dedicated… these all seem like reasons to make sure you’re the next person running the company, not some snob from the board.”

Bulma sighed. “My dad and I have been in a weird place ever since mom was hospitalized. Things aren’t the same, and it honestly just feels like his biggest concern is mom’s health. Which, obviously I understand, that’s my mom. But like, I wish he’d show me that my struggles with the board was important to him too. I don’t know. Whenever I talk to him, he’s a million miles away.”

“I still think you should talk to him, but maintain your current routine until you’ve had a chance to do so, otherwise something might happen, you know?” ChiChi said. 

Bulma sighed for the millionth time that day. 

“Oh my  _ gods _ quit sighing. Go get ready to go out already.”

Bulma smiled. “Yeah, I really need to dance. This has been one hell of a week.” She got up and hurried to the shower which she had set to scalding hot water. In that way, she and ChiChi were polar opposites. ChiChi preferred ice cold showers, whereas Bulma needed it to be scalding hot or she’d be shivering the entire time. As she stood in and wet her hair, she started thinking about the man she’d met at the club the Friday before. There was something about him that had captivated her. Being around good looking men wasn’t a new experience for Bulma, so it wasn’t like he was intriguing because he was handsome, though he  _ did _ happen to be the hottest man she’d ever seen. No, he stood out because of his eyes. They had so much depth to them, despite being black. He had such a mysterious look to him, closed off to the world, but he’d opened up to her. They’d locked eyes, and electricity had passed through both of their bodies. Unspoken chemistry. He didn’t even seem bothered by the fact that she wanted to keep her name private, and hadn’t pressed the issue further. This could mean one of two things; either he was just really cool and didn’t mind, or he already knew who she was. She’d be fucked if it was the latter, but it was a risk she was willing to take because she  _ craved _ his presence. 

Once she was dressed and doing the finishing touches to her hair with a flat iron, she said her goodbyes to her friend and left the apartment complex. 

She was going to make sure she forgot all of her troubles and stressful thoughts tonight if it killed her. 


	4. Don’t Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵 That’s it. That’s the summary.

“You sure kept me waiting.” Vegeta said into her ear once he found her. She turned to look at him and smiled as her arms snaked around his neck. She bit her lip when he returned the gesture around her waist. 

Bulma’s hair was done in long French braid pigtails with pink hair extensions. She wore big glittery pink false lashes, neon pink eyeshadow, bright pink lip stain, and highlight that could be used as a mirror. She wore a silver tube top that struggled to hold her breasts, a matching silver pleated mini skirt, and strappy pink stilettos. Body glitter was expertly dragged across her collar bones, the tops of her shoulders, and the tops of her breasts. Vegeta took in her appearance as she drank in his. This time, he wore a fitted black tee and fitted jeans with skate shoes. His muscular body could be seen easily as the shirt contoured with his form. 

“I know you said no questions, but I want to at least know what I’m supposed to call you, tonight.” Vegeta said in her ear. 

She smiled and pointed to the necklace she wore. It had the word “Sweets” on it. She winked. 

Vegeta smirked. “Alright then, sweets. Let’s dance.” 

Bulma grabbed his hands and the two moved expertly on the floor together while the crowd clapped in time to the music to cheer them on. He picked her up, spun her, dipped her, and kept his eyes on her the entire time. 

Bulma took the mic and started singing a song that made Vegeta’s body feel like jello. 

“ _...pin me to the floor, treat it like it’s yours…” _

_ “...I can turn you on, on, on. Why are your clothes still on, on, on? Keep you comin’ back for more…”  _

Her eyes glittered with sensuality as they stared each other down, her voice reverberating through the room. All of the people dancing were vibing to the music while Vegeta could only stand and be completely under her spell once again. She walked over and ran her hand down his chest as she sang, making his stomach flip flop. He responded to her touch but never took more than she offered. They once again shared a moment in time where only they existed. 

Once the dancing slowed down and Bulma handed the mic back to the MC, and a slow dance played, Vegeta was going to head to the bar and take her with him, but she stopped him. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, and took her left hand in his right hand as they slow danced. Bulma looked hesitant and Vegeta spoke. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

She shook her head.

“Did I do something wrong?” 

She shook her head again. She leaned in and kissed him. This kiss lingered, though, and Vegeta gently took her bottom lip in between his teeth and softly sucked on it. Their bodies pressed together as they continued to kiss. Bulma pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a plush booth.

She sat him down and climbed into his lap, holding on his hands which he’d offered to help her balance. She sat down on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to his again. He ran his hands up her thighs and gave her ass a squeeze, earning a small moan to escape her lips. She bit his lip in retaliation for making her squeak, and he smiled into the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Vegeta suddenly pulled away. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

“Everything is fine, I just…” 

His hands slid up to her waist. “I’d like to continue this elsewhere, if you’re up for it.” Lust flashed in his eyes, and it made Bulma weak. She grinned and took his hand, running out of the club. 

“Did you drive here?” Vegeta asked. 

She shook her head.

“We’ll take my car then.” He smirked, walking her over to his fancy black sports car. 

Soon, they were off, and Bulma’s heart dropped when they arrived at the college campus. Did he know who she was? He couldn’t. There was no way he’d figured it out— she’d never even seen him before! 

He seemed to sense her discomfort. “Hey, it’s fine. The college is cool about dorm policies. Plus, I don’t have a roommate. We aren’t going to get in any trouble.” 

Bulma smiled, relaxed again. If he felt the need to tell her about dorm policies, that meant he didn’t even know she was a student. Even if they did run into each other, the odds of him recognizing her were slim to none since she’d had tons of makeup on both times they’d seen each other. 

He guided her to his dorm, and as they stepped through the door, their hands were on each other again. Small hands explored muscles, and large hands explored breasts, both mouths busy in a dance for dominance. Tongues teased lips, and a gasp escaped lips. Bulma grabbed his hands and shoved them up under her top. The more they kissed, the more desperate they became, and the closer they got to  _ there _ .

“Sweets.” He said. 

She looked at him. 

“Do you want to keep going? I need consent. I won’t touch you more unless you want it.” 

She smiled. “Yes.” She whispered before pouncing him. 

He was on his back on his bed, and she straddled him, her skirt now pushed up so she could grind on him. She leaned down and continued to kiss him and roll her hips on his hardening manhood and gasped when she felt his thumb graze her clit through her panties. 

“You’re like a dream.” He said before taking his shirt off, tossing it, and then kissing her shoulder and neck. “The sweetest kind.” He said. He dragged his tongue up her neck and gently bit her ear, earning a moan from her. “Take this off.” He said, pulling at her tube top and skirt. She obeyed and he kissed her collar bones, and the tops of her breasts. She hadn’t worn a bra tonight, and it spurred him on. Her panties were high cut lace panties, and he felt the moisture already soaking them. He moaned into her skin as he sucked on her neck while he rubbed between her thighs. “You’re so wet.” He whispered.

Bulma moaned at his touch, grinding on his hand as he rubbed her. She grabbed her breasts and punched her nipples. She gasped when he flipped them over and watched as he took his pants and boxer briefs off. His erection seemed to aim at her, making her want him even more. It was bigger than she’d expected, and she groaned as he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He rolled the condom on and stepped forward to slide her panties off. “You still want to continue?” 

Bulma nodded and spread her knees apart even farther, putting herself completely on display for him. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her, getting the condom lubed with her moisture before slowly pushing into her. She felt herself stretch as he entered her, and the pain was delicious. She gasped as he started a slow rhythm, pumping his dick inside of her. He leaned down to take one of her pretty pink nipples between his thumb and index finger while his tongue explored her mouth. She ran her nails down his back and he groaned at the sensation. He started picking up the pace with his thrusts, and Bulma started to moan louder. She grabbed his pillow to try and muffle her moans, but he pulled it away from her. “Moan into my mouth.” He said. 

Bulma obeyed, and Vegeta felt himself get harder than he even thought he could. He started getting close, and he could feel Bulma tightening around him. “Fuck,  _ fuck. Fuck! _ ” He groaned as he climaxed, taking Bulma with him from the sound of his pleasure. 

They caught their breath, and when he pulled out of her. She sat up and started to reach for her clothes. 

“You don’t have to leave. I’ll drive you home myself, if you want. It’s dangerous for someone so beautiful to ride a bus looking so hot. But, you can also stay here.” 

Bulma seemed to be weighing her options. 

“Also, if you wanna leave in the morning, that’ll be okay. I usually get up at around 5am to go work out. So it won’t need to be awkward or anything.” Vegeta said. “That’ll also be well before anyone is awake yet so you won’t get caught leaving if you’re worried about a walk of shame or something.” 

Her heart clenched. He was so sweet for such a grouchy looking guy. She smiled and nodded. 

“I can sleep on the floor, too.” Vegeta said. 

She rolled her eyes and flipped the blanket open before scooting to make room for him. 

“Cool.” He smirked before putting his boxer briefs back on and handing her one of his shirts to wear. She didn’t bother putting her panties back on, but she smiled at the smell of his shirt. It smelled fresh and manly with a beach scent. When he laid down next to her and draped his arm over her, she smiled. Even if this wasn’t going to last, it was still nice. 


	5. I Wasn’t Expecting That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙄🤬😍🥺 these are the chapter summary emojis.

When Vegeta opened his eyes, he was alone in bed. He somewhat regretted having her stay the night, because now he felt strange. He knew coming back to his bed tonight was going to feel odd without the mysterious woman’s warmth. Each time he’d shift in bed, he felt the warmth radiating off her body, a pleasing reminder that he wasn’t alone in his bed. Now what was he supposed to do? His bed felt vacant. He sighed before flipping the covers off of himself and standing up to stretch. He walked over to his phone and found that it was dead, mentally cursing. He always woke at the same time every day, and the clock on his wall let him know he was up a few minutes earlier than usual. His internal clock was damn near perfect, and he  _ never _ overslept. His hair was a mess, he smelled like her, and he realized there was glitter  _ all over _ his hands. He hoped it would come off in the shower. He plugged his phone in, and grabbed his shower caddy before making his way over to the showers. 

As the hot steamy water ran down his face and body, he inhaled the steam. He was feeling a bit sluggish from the night he’d had, but the corners of his lips turned up in a secret smile to himself. He’d managed to take home the hottest girl at the club, and on top of that, she’d spent the night. That had to mean something, right? That she liked him more than just a casual fuck? Unless he’d completely misread the situation and she was actually just tired, or being nice, or sparing his feelings… or a million other things. He liked his reasoning best, so he decided to stick with it. He wondered when he’d see her again, but he hoped it would be soon because he wanted more than just to indulge in carnal pleasure with her. He wanted to learn about her, who she actually was, what her voice sounded like, what she dreamed about. All of it. Something about her had captivated him completely, and now that he’d had a preview of her, he wanted to subscribe for the full package. He wanted to know all about her. He scrubbed his body with soap as he continued being totally lost in thought with the goddess from Club Xen-Oh.

He soon finished his shower and headed back to his dorm room, and just as he stepped through the door, his phone buzzed back to life, and then three more times after. He nearly tripped trying to get over to it. 

Sweets: 3 New Messages

He smiled. He’d changed her name that night once she told him what her name of the night was. He opened them and saw three sizable messages, and felt his heart drop. It couldn’t be a good thing if she couldn’t say something so involved to him. He shook his head, deciding he’d better just read what she said before psyching himself out.   
  


Sweets:  _ Hey bad man. I just wanted to start by saying I had an incredible time with you, and your tenderness with me was something I never thought I’d get the chance to feel. I’m glad I got to experience that with you. It made me feel so appreciated.  _

Sweets:  _ That being said, I think it’s only fair that I tell you this: I’m not in the market for a relationship per say, but I find myself thinking about you more often than I should, considering we’ve met twice. But if you’d like to somewhat get to know each other better, I’d like that a lot. You’re too good to pass up, and I don’t just mean in bed.😜 _

Sweets:  _ You probably won’t even see these any time soon,, and now I feel kind of crazy for even bringing up relationships? LOL so pretend you didn’t even see that last text, or block my number if you really think I’m crazy. Ugh. I can literally  _ feel _ you cringing on the other side of this conversation. Like, future you is so uncomfortable. _

Vegeta beamed at his phone, a rarity in and of itself. Smiling wasn’t common for him, and smiling ear to ear wasn’t heard of for him. Oh, the things she did to him without her even knowing. He decided to go work out and go about his day to think of a proper response before he responded. What harm could there be in letting her wait a little? Little did he know, she’d be compulsively checking her phone every five minutes until finally she decided to take a stress nap to get her mind off of waiting for him to reply. 

Vegeta made his way to the gym and the moment he walked in he was bombarded by Goku, Raditz, and Krillin all asking him questions. 

“Okay, yes, we followed you to the club and we saw you leave with the blue haired hottie. What happened? Did you do the deed? Are you— Holy shit.” Raditz rambled. 

“What?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow partially out of curiosity and partially out of irritation. 

Krillin and Goku started laughing hysterically as Raditz chuckled, trying to refrain from losing his composure completely. 

“What!?” Vegeta snapped. 

“You have glitter  _ everywhere, _ dude. Showering isn’t going to make that go away, bro, I hate to tell you.” Raditz continued trying to keep in his laughter. 

“Well how the fuck do I get it off my skin then?” Vegeta asked frantically, grabbing the front of Raditz’ shirt. 

“Well, there’s not really a good way to get it off of yourself except for letting it kind of wear off. It usually takes me a few days to get glitter off myself from whatever person I bring home. It’s like, the STDs of the arts and crafts world, man. You’re fucked. Opposing team’s gonna see that shit through your helmet and they’re going to laugh so fucking hard tonight.” Raditz started wheezing. 

Krillin looked up at Vegeta. “Well, on the bright side, the other team is going to be distracted by the dream queen himself, so while they’re laughing, we can make sure we make every fucking touchdown possible within the time allotted each quarter.” He started laughing again, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth in extreme irritation, but decided to just get on with his workout, and hoped to the gods that the sweat he’d work up would help him get rid of most, if not all, of the glitter on his face. As he worked out, he thought about what he would say to her. He wanted to reassure her, and let her know that her mentioning dating wasn’t something that would bother him— that he’d actually been thinking the same thing. That she’d been on his mind since the night he’d laid eyes on her.

Noon finally rolled around, and as he was eating his lunch, he finally decided that he was ready to text her.  
  


Vegeta:  _ Hey, you busy?  _

_  
_A few minutes went by.

Sweets:  _ Not particularly. What’s up? _

Vegeta:  _ I wanted to say first and foremost I had a good time last night as well. I’m all too used to most of the girls around me trying their damndest to talk my ear off, and being that I’m usually not the chatty type, it’s nice to be able to just enjoy someone’s company through a mutual understanding. Especially since neither of us have to feel this weird obligation to impress each other through verbal communication, and we found out we’re compatible by communicating through dance, eye contact, and of course, mattress dancing. 😉 As for you bringing up relationships, I’m not bothered by it in the least. The truth is I’m actually really interested in you. I’d be completely open to dating you, and not just because you’re beautiful, or because you came to bed with me. I find you fascinating. And I’d love to keep learning more about you. I guess what I’m ultimately saying is that dating you would be a real fucking honor. But, I’m also aware you’re not too keen on sharing your real name and stuff with me, so. And for the sake of keeping things interesting thus far, I haven’t told you my name either. But if you want to know, I’ll tell you. Of course that doesn’t mean I’ll expect you to tell me yours, but if you want to know, I’ll tell you mine.  _

Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then fifteen. As Twenty minutes started to approach, Vegeta started to curse himself internally, realizing he must’ve said too much, or overwhelmed her. This is what he gets for being a blabbermouth when being the strong silent type is his fucking strong suit. Just as he was about to jam his phone back into his pocket, it buzzed with a response from her. He opened it faster than he knew he could. 

  
Sweets:  _ I can’t tell you my name for a lot of reasons. I want to, but at this point in time, I’m not able to. But I hope I can soon. As for your name, I would love to know your name so I can change your contact name to something other than eggplants and a heart. 🤣🤣 And I have an idea, but it’s honestly really dumb, and just… probably a terrible idea.  _

Vegeta:  _ I love bad ideas recently, so let’s hear it. And it’s Vegeta.  _

Sweets:  _ What if we like, saw each other more often, very much on the DL? We could see more of each other, make it a regular thing? The only catch is that we can’t be seen in public together because of who I am. There’d be a lot of unwanted publicity swarming your life, and you seem like the private type. _

Vegeta laughed. He shot an answer back.

Vegeta:  _ You’re correct. I very much value my privacy. Honestly, because of who I am, dating someone publicly wouldn’t be a great idea for me, either, so that actually works out perfectly.  _

Sweets:  _ So… you’re willing to give it a shot? _

Vegeta:  _ Absolutely. Besides, doing things in secret kind of makes them more exciting, right? It’s just what we were already intending to do I guess, except now without other people being a possibility, right? _

Sweets:  _ I won’t stop you if something more reasonable and healthy comes along for you, if that’s what you’re asking. _

Vegeta:  _ Well, I guess I’m asking on both ends. Will you be seeing other people? Just want to be on the same page.  _

Sweets:  _ I won’t be seeing other people for the sole reason that I’m not interested in stirring up more possible drama, haha. That and no one interests me in general.  _

Vegeta:  _ Haha, alright. So… I have a football game tonight. Are you going to be there? _

Sweets:  _ I’ll be there, but you definitely won’t see me. But… I can meet you at the club afterwards, if you want. _

Vegeta:  _ Perfect. Cheer for me. I’ll know if you don’t because the crowd will sound ugly without your voice. _

Bulma clutched her phone to her chest as she sighed at his words. He certainly knew how to make her feel special, and she wished with all of her might that she’d be able to tell him everything soon. She wanted to see where this ended up going without all of the red tape that had come with who she was and her need to be secretive about being a twenty something woman with a social life that didn’t include pencil skirts and makeup less faces all the time. 


	6. Your Phone is Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope you like ChiChi in this chapter. Yes, there’s some exciting stuff in this chapter, but I’m actually really amused by ChiChi here. ✨💙🏈

~ _ ”is this a game? Are you just playing? Will I be losin’ you? Oh am I a victim of love? Victim of love?...” _

Bulma’s Bluetooth speaker blasted her favorite music into the bathroom as she showered and got ready for the football game. She was less than surprised to find that Vegeta played football, but she was curious as to what field position he played. She didn’t know too terribly much about the sport, but she’d done a bit of research to know the basics so she could at least try to enjoy the game. She debated back and forth on how to wear her hair and had decided to have it down and to just bring a hair tie if it got windy or something. She sighed into the steam of the scalding hot shower, feeling butterflies in her stomach knowing she’d be at the game in secret as far as her…  _ boyfriend _ knew. 

It was weird, having a boyfriend that… also wasn’t  _ really _ a boyfriend. But she was excited by the mystery of the whole thing. They’d meet up at her favorite club and spend time dancing and drinking. Maybe even talking if she could gather the courage. She had to be careful, because if he even heard her voice anywhere else, he might realize who she was before she was ready to reveal it. 

“Oh my  _ gods  _ Cheech, is this even a good idea?” Bulma groaned as she threw herself onto her mattress that was littered with clothes she’d tried on and taken off in disgust. The only thing she’d managed to decide on was a matching bra and panty set. 

ChiChi walked into the room with an amused smile on her face. “This is what you get for being all sexy for the weekends and a nun on the weekdays.” 

Bulma groaned again, this time more dramatically. 

“Look, B, you’re clearly both into each other. I say you just tell him who you are and threaten to ruin his entire life with lawyers if he tells anyone.” ChiChi said, gracefully sitting down next to her friend in despair. 

Bulma propped her head up on her hand and looked at ChiChi. “Maybe. Oh, gods, what if he recognizes me at school or something?” 

“Doubtful. You didn’t even know who he was until he took you to the dorms.” ChiChi said. “I don’t think he’ll know who you are unless you  _ tell _ him, which I 100% think you should. Also, wear that with those.” She said, pointing to the college hoodie and tight jeans near Bulma’s pillow. 

“Alright, what shoes?” 

“The checkered slip on Vans,  _ obviously _ . Put your club clothes in my car and as soon as the game is over, you can change in the car while I drive you to the club.” ChiChi said. 

“You’re awfully supportive for someone who doesn’t agree with me being all James Bond with my new not-boyfriend.” Bulma snorted. 

“Well I live vicariously through you since I don’t even have a not-boyfriend.” 

“Well, who’s to say you won’t have one by the end of tonight?” Bulma grinned. 

“I’m driving you to the club right after, I won’t even have time to talk to Goku.” Chichi pouted. 

“Oh please, I’m sure we’ll have time for you to talk to him before we rush off. I don’t mind Vegeta getting to the club first.” Bulma pulled the right jeans on and buttoned them, looking at her ass in the mirror. “I’d like to see you snag a hot athletic boyfriend so that we can talk like old housewives bragging about their hubbies with a glass of wine. Except it’ll be tequila and we aren’t married to rich men, allowing us to sit at home.” 

ChiChi cackled at that. “Oh, B, you do crack me up.” 

“Alright, I think I’m ready to go.” Bulma smiled.

“Awesome, let’s go so I can go avoid talking to Goku. It’s gonna be so weird when we’re married and I’m still unable to talk to him.” ChiChi joked. 

The heiress laughed hard. “Somehow I think you’ll be running the show in that household.” 

“Yeah right.” 

Bulma shot Vegeta a text as ChiChi drove to the college. 

_ Hey, I know you won’t see me until afterwards at the club, but break a leg out there or whatever you’re supposed to say to athletes. _ ✨🏈❤️

Gods, she hoped the heart wasn’t too much. Her phone buzzed almost immediately. 

Vegeta:  _ Thanks..babe. ❤️ _

Her heart skipped like, ten beats. This was the most excitement she’d had in years as far as actual romance was concerned, and she was going to milk it for everything it was worth. She wanted it bad. 

Once they found their seats, Whis trotted over and said hello to them. Bulma had worn a baseball cap just to be extra low key, and beamed when she realized how great the seats were. Not only could she see everything perfectly, they were right next to the sidelines where the coach and other players were. She’d be able to watch their interactions and draw inspiration from it for her assignment. 

“OH MY GODS, BULMA, LOOK!” ChiChi grabbed her friend and shook her violently as she pointed toward the large screen facing them that showed closeups of the players’ faces as they ran out on the field. A tall man wearing a jersey with the number 18 on it waved as he ran out onto the field. Once he took his place, he waited for the rest of his team while they did warm ups on the field, opposite to the opposing team which warmed up on the other side. The cameras zoomed in on his face as he took off his helmet, and ChiChi screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“HE IS SO HOT BULMA!” She screamed. 

The heiress couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s excitement. “He’s got such wild hair! It’s cute, Cheech. Good choice!” 

ChiChi clutched her chest dramatically. “Ugh, I know. I want that for  _ Christmas _ .” 

Bulma laughed even harder. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“BULMA!” She grabbed Bulma’s head and made her look at the big screen again, and when Bulma saw his face, she let out a scream. 

“OH MY GOD HE’S EVEN HOTTER IN DAYLIGHT HOLY SHIT.” Bulma screamed. 

Soon, the two were annoying the people around them with their swooning. Bulma couldn’t help herself, and she screamed his name. To her absolute horror, he heard her, and looked over at the stands, scanning the faces to see if he noticed anyone. She yanked the bill of her hat down and pretended to be checking her phone. 

ChiChi started laughing hysterically before mumbling to Bulma. “You dumb bitch, he heard you.” 

“Shut. Up. He’s gonna know it was me!!” Bulma half screamed. 

“He’s coming this way. BULMA. BULMA H—.” Bulma slammed her hand over ChiChi’s mouth. 

Vegeta stood in front of the stands, directly in front of Bulma and smirked with his arms crossed. “Well?” He said. 

He knew. He knew who she was. He fucking knew and now it was all ove—

“Do you want an autograph or what?” He asked confidently. 

She looked up. “Oh, um, actually I… well…” Why the fuck was she stuttering?!

Vegeta sighed and yanked himself up to be eye level with her and grabbed her arm. He pulled the cap off of a sharpie he apparently had handy for this fact situation, and signed his name on the sleeve of her hoodie. “There, enjoy the game.” 

“Oh, um, thank you!” Bulma said. 

“Well it’s that or coach will make me stand around and take photos with people I don’t know, so. Yeah. Whatever.” He shrugged and walked back to the field after drinking some water. 

ChiChi turned to her bestie. “Is it just me or is he an asshole?” 

“He’s probably just not much of a people person. I mean, at the club, I found him sulking at a table by himself.” Bulma laughed. 

“Not my Goku. He’s a sweetie and is so nice to everyone.” 

“Oh my gods, chill. You’re practically turning into the heart eye emoji.” 

“How could I not?” ChiChi yelled. 

“GO DRAGONS!” ChiChi and Bulma screamed as the second quarter ended. It was halftime now, and Bulma felt pure adrenaline pumping through her body. Who knew sports could be so exciting?

They watched the band take the field and perform their show, and Bulma was absolutely mesmerized by the intricate formations the band made on the field. “Oh my gods, marching band is so cool, what the hell?” Bulma said in disbelief. 

* * *

There were 30 seconds left in the fourth quarter, and the opposing team was up by a field goal. Vegeta made a gesture to his team, and Bulma looked to ChiChi for a translation. 

“They need a touchdown, so they’re gonna try a Hail Mary. It’s a long pass, and they almost never work. This isn’t going to be easy, and that’s like, 90 yards they have to cover. Hold my hand.” ChiChi grabbed Bulma’s hand, and they both watched intently. 

After the snap, the referees called a foul almost immediately. To ChiChi and Bulma’s relief, it was on the other team. “Okay okay, it’s gonna be okay. Vegeta is known for throwing great passes, and as long as he doesn’t get sacked before he has a chance to throw the ball to Goku, it’ll be fine. He’s the best wide receiver.” 

The two held their breath as Vegeta grabbed the ball and started looking for Goku. Once he found him, he threw the ball just before getting sacked. Coach Piccolo yelled obscenities asking where the fuck Vegeta’s protection was on the field. Goku caught the ball, and started sprinting. The girls jumped up and down, screaming for Goku to keep running. A guy was gaining on him, and out of instinct, Goku sped up until he launched himself into the end zone, and the crowd went wild. There were 10 seconds left in the clock, and all their team had to do now was take a knee. They had won. 

Bulma and ChiChi jumped up and down some more, cheering that their team had won. “Oh my gods, this was actually so much fucking fun!” Bulma screamed. 

“I KNOW RIGHT?” ChiChi screamed even louder. “Alright bitch, let’s go find Lazuli and then make our way to the field.” She dragged Bulma along. 

Once the three girls made it to the field, Lazuli ran off toward Krillin, and planted a big kiss on his lips. 

Bulma nudged ChiChi to go talk to Goku, but her raven haired friend was suddenly too nervous. Bulma sighed. “If you go talk to Goku, I’ll tell Vegeta who I am.”

ChiChi looked at her friend in disbelief. “Nuh uh.” 

“It’s something we’re both scared to do. And I have to tell him at some point,” Bulma shrugged. “Let’s go.” 

“GOOD LUCK.” ChiCchi “whispered” loudly enough for the people driving away in their cars to hear. 

ChiChi made her way over to Goku and almost instantly started talking naturally again, being the perky, cute girl she was. 

Bulma groaned internally as she walked over to Vegeta who looked incredibly irritated.  _ Sorry, Cheech. I won’t be telling him after all.  _ She thought to herself. “Hi.” 

He looked over at her. “Hey. Hoodie autograph, right?” 

She laughed. “Yeah, but you can just call me Bulma.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “As in Briefs?” 

“I can’t seriously be that infamous.” She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Briefs.” 

“What the hell are you doing at a football game?” 

“What, are heiresses not allowed to attend?” She crossed her arms, an amused smile on her lips. 

“I’ve seen your picture before. You don’t seem like the type to go to games is all. You seem… incredibly bland.” He said. 

Her jaw dropped. “Excuse me? Why, because my tits don’t hang out of my top?” 

He chuckled. “Actually I was going to say because you’re never seen doing anything but attending classes. No one ever mentions seeing you at anything else, but sure, I guess you dressing like a nun adds to it.” 

“You’re actually such an asshole.” Bulma rolled her eyes. “Not at all like last night.” 

“Wait.. what?” 

Bulma realized what she’d just said. “Uh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. I’m bland and weird I guess.” She gasped as her phone ringtone blared from her pocket and she looked up to see Vegeta holding his phone to his ear and staring at her in disbelief.

“Y-your phone is ringing...” was all he managed to say.

Bulma did what she thought anyone would do in that moment. She ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, and thanks to her workouts, that was pretty damn fast.

Vegeta was left standing by himself, slack jawed in awe. 

ChiChi looked at Goku. “Well, if we’re running, I might as well.” 

Goku looked at her with a confused expression. “Might as well wha—!” She grabbed his jersey and yanked him down to her level, planting a heated kiss on his lips. “Bye Goku!” She started running off toward Bulma, and as she passed Vegeta, she yelled to him “CONGRATULATIONS!”


	7. Just Talk Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today but I’m so exhausted!! I’ll write a better and longer chapter later. I promise 💙✨🤍

“I totally outed myself on  _ accident _ !” Bulma screamed. 

“Bulma I get that you’re upset, but I’m literally  _ right here _ .” ChiChi said from the driver’s seat of her shitty red sedan. Bulma hated the damn thing and he offered a million times to get ChiChi a Capsule car free of charge, but she’d refused.  _ “It’s ugly as hell, but it’s mine.” _ She’d say. 

“Gods, Cheech, he’s literally never going to speak to me again. Or  _ worse _ . He’s going to tell everyone who I am.” Bulma bit at her nails as ChiChi pulled up to the drive thru window of their local Mickey D’s. 

“So that’ll be $27.56, Miss.” The scrawny teen boy said from the window. 

“Uh, no, it should be 26 even.” ChiChi said. 

“Ma’am it’s $27.56 with tax.” He said again. 

Bulma stared in disbelief at the interaction. She was  _ trying  _ to be in the middle of a damn mental breakdown! Hello?

“Listen,” ChiChi gripped the steering wheel hard as she peered at the boy’s name tag. “Jared, it’s 26 even, I come here weekly and make this exact order every time. It’s 26. You’re not getting an extra dollar fifty-six, kid.” 

The boy started to argue until Bulma yanked herself into ChiChi’s lap so she could glare up at the kid. “It’s 26 even, you’re miscalculating the tax because you’re adding tax twice. Fuck off with the attitude and get me your damn manager.” Bulma hissed. 

The kid hurried off to get his manager, and as soon as she saw Bulma, she started sweating. “Oh my, Miss Briefs!” The portly woman said, clasping her hands together. “How may I help you tonight?” 

“Hi, Janine. My friend and I are trying to get our weekly junk food meal. Jared here wants to charge us an extra dollar fifty-six.” She crossed her arms. 

The woman whirled around and started whispering what Bulma could only guess were some colorful words. Once the woman turned her attention back to Bulma, she had a big, fake smile plastered to her face. “How about we just make sure the meal is on the house tonight? To make up for the inconvenience of my employee who clearly needs to learn math, hm?” She clasped her hands together again. 

“Sounds good, thank you.” Bulma smiled. 

It wasn’t long before the smell of fries and double cheeseburgers filled the car, and Bulma angrily drank her chocolate milkshake. “Now, back to my mental breakdown.” 

ChiChi parked the car. “Oh, right. So, honestly, I think you should have more faith in him. He was willing to be in a secret relationship with you for a similar reason that you gave him, so like, I feel like he’d understand your circumstances?” 

Bulma’s hands were shaking as she listened to ChiChi talk. “Yeah, I guess. But for now, I can just avoid him.” 

ChiChi sighed. “Look, B. You can’t avoid him forever and eventually you two are going to have to have  _ some _ kind of talk.” 

Bulma nodded. “I know. Just, not now.” 

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Bulma had decided to just skip her classes that day. She was exhausted and uninterested in anything her professors or classmates had to say. It’d been three days since she’d run away from Vegeta, and they hadn’t spoken at all. She was beginning to feel insulted that he hadn’t even bothered to try reaching out to her. But, at the same time, she didn’t blame him at all. Bulma waited and waited and fucking  _ waited _ for word to get out that she went clubbing and broke the rules given to her by the company board. It never happened. She decided to send a text.

Bulma:  _ Hey _

She never got a response, and that pissed her right the fuck off. He was willing to date her in secret without knowing who she was, but now that he knew, he was… What? Too good for her? Not willing to dirty his hands with her personal shit? What the fuck?

As she closed her eyes, she tried to just focus in the way her body would sink into her plush mattress. When her phone rang, she sat up straight and grabbed her phone, but slouched again when she saw it was Whis. 

“Hey, Whis.” Bulma pouted. 

“Yeah, I heard. Honey I’m sure you just need to give it time.” 

“It’s been three damn days! Why the fuck hadn’t he even  _ tried _ to text me?” Bulma bitched into her phone. 

“Well maybe he’s just trying to think of a good way to deal with these circumstances?” Whis mused. 

“Or he doesn’t want to get mixed up with me.” Bulma wiped a stray tear off her cheek. 

Her eyes were sore from crying frustrated tears that streamed hot down her face, an unwelcome reminder that she’d managed to fuck everything up in a matter of seconds. 

“I just don’t know why he hasn’t even bothered to say, like, ‘Oh hey Bulma sorry last Saturday was so weird, let’s talk!’ or  _ something _ ?” 

“Honey, he’s a man. That’s not usually a man’s strong suit— using common sense, or putting some thought into things.” Whis laughed into the phone as he grabbed his lunch. “But listen, if you want to just meet up, we totally can. I mean, hell, you could probably convince Vegeta you’re friends with the girl at the club or something.” Whis said through a bite of food. 

“Actually...that could work. It would explain why I ran, you know? And why I would know something about the night before. I could say I’m really close friends with her and was afraid of exposing her or something?” Bulma fiddled with her hair as she spoke her plans over the phone with Whis. “I mean, it’s not foolproof, but it’s worth a shot, right?” 

“Totally. And then if he doesn’t believe you, we can either make fake documents or something.” Whis laughed softly. 

“Yes, totally. Also, come to the apartment at like 4 tonight, yeah? And bring Goku. ChiChi is  _ begging _ me to have you bring him.” 

“I’ll make sure he attends. Should I invite Vegeta?” Whis asked, half joking. 

“No fuckin way!” Bulma answered, earning another laugh from her friend. 

“It was worth a shot.” He chuckled. “Although, I should probably warn you that he’s totally looking for you. He doesn’t know you and I are friends though, so he won’t be asking me. But I think eventually you do need to talk to him, you know?” 

“Ugh you’re starting to sound like ChiChi. But I genuinely don’t even know what I would say to him. The most conversation we have before was eye contact that lead to sex.” Bulma groaned as she flipped back on her bed and ran her fingers through her silky hair.

* * *

“So why haven’t you texted her?” 

“Well running away doesn’t really signify a desire to keep in touch with someone, does it, Raditz?” Vegeta growled through his teeth. “It was fun while it lasted but it would’ve just been a distraction, anyway.” 

“Leave it to you to be there most boring fucking person ever.” 

“Look, I don’t know what she wants. But I want her. I want her right this instant, and yet, here I am, without her.”

“I’ll alert the media.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Raditz.” Vegeta hissed through his workouts. 


	8. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the rollercoaster finally begins.

Vegeta was unaware of it, but his teammates had noticed how much more often he worked out. His mood had become worse than it had ever been before. As he did one armed pull ups, he had music blasting into his skull through the AirPods his dumbass friend, Raditz, had annoyed him into buying. 

“Bro you have to keep up with the times, and they’re wireless, so they won’t be getting in the way.” Raditz had said, looking down condescendingly at his flame haired friend. “Girls call you the prince of football, and it’s time you started dominating fashion and other trends as well. It’ll help you get brand deals when you go pro.” 

While Vegeta had to admit the AirPods were convenient, he wasn’t particularly keen on the price he’d paid for convenience and relevance in terms of trends. 

“Ah, fuck.” Vegeta said, once he finished the set and dropped back down into his feet. His foot knocked over his water and spilled it everywhere, making him feel even angrier. He was angry that she’d disappeared, but he wasn’t going to stop being on the lookout for her. Bulma at least needed to know he’d meant what he’d said, even if nothing was to come of their meeting at the club that one Friday night. As he left the gym, he headed out toward his dorm to grab his shower caddy, and then to the showers for a hot shower. 

Once he finished showering, he got dressed and headed down to the parking lot. He thought maybe a drive might help him clear his mind, but to his surprise, Bulma was sitting in the grass on a blanket. She was typing away on a laptop, and against Vegeta’s better judgement, he decided not to just walk past her. Instead, he walked over and sat down next to her and pulled his phone out and started scrolling through social media. 

Bulma gasped but made no moves to run away again. Instead, she just looked at him. “Hey.” 

He nodded as a response, but said nothing and kept his eyes in his phone. 

“So what do you want?” She looked back at the screen of her laptop and started typing. 

“To know why you ran from me, mainly.” 

“Well, um, okay so I’m friends with the girl you met at the club. I didn’t want to give away who she was, and I panicked that I’d ruin things. She gave you my number so it could t be traced back to her.” Bulma but her lip while she continued to type, eyes glued to the screen. 

Vegeta nodded. “I can understand that, but you could’ve just explained that to me. You didn’t need to run away. I might be an asshole to people, but I would’ve listened.” 

She couldn’t believe he bought that, but she wasn’t going to indicate her surprise. She needed him to believe it more than anything. “Oh, so you’re aware that you’re an ass? Good to know.” Bulma laughed. 

“Anyway, I’m Vegeta, but you knew that.” He said. 

“Yup, and I’m Bulma, as you already know.” 

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” Vegeta asked, finally looking at her.

“No, actually. I haven’t.” Bulma said, closing the lid of her laptop. “Why?” 

“Let’s get some food and take it to my dorm. We can talk more about this whole deal and I’ll tell you some stuff I’d like you to pass on to your friend.” Vegeta said. 

She looked at him, trying to find any trace of dishonesty, but she found none. “Okay, sounds good.” 

As they rode in Vegeta’s car, he turned the radio on. “You can put on whatever you want or connect your Bluetooth or whatever. I don’t care.” 

“Oh, wow, alright.” Bulma connected her bluetooth from her phone and started playing music by one of her favorite artists, Croosh. 

Vegeta drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel in perfect time indicating he’d heard the song before. “Good taste.” He said. 

“Thanks…” Bulma said.

Soon, they had their food, and were heading to Vegeta’s dorm room. Bulma put the food on the table by his bed, and Vegeta laughed as he closed the door.

“What?” Bulma turned around and looked at him. 

“You just seem familiar with the layout is all.” 

“I just saw the table.” Bulma shrugged. 

Vegeta stepped closer to her, and grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer. He whispered into her ear. “I know there’s no friend, Bulma. It was you at the club. What I don’t understand is why that has to change anything. I still want you as much as I did before I knew who you are.” 

She pushed him away. “I told you already! It’s not me.” 

“Then how would I know you have a tattoo right here?” He pressed his index finger on her inner left thigh. “It’s a strawberry.” 

Bulma sighed. “Okay, fine. Yes. It’s me.” 

“So why does that change anything?” 

“Because if anyone knows I’m dating someone, then I’ll have to deal with the media invading my entire life.” 

“My father is the governor.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms. “I know all about having the media invade your personal life, but Bulma, we talked about this. We wouldn’t be dating in public. We’d just spend time where there aren’t cameras looking for us.” 

“You still want to go through with that?” Bulma asked. 

“Why else would I be asking why anything has to change? Of course I do. You’re the one who freaked out.” Vegeta shrugged. 

Bulma crossed her arms, mimicking his pose. “Well, is it really such a good idea now? I mean, only everyone saw Bulma Briefs running away from Shenron University’s star quarterback, Vegeta Ouji. Aren’t people going to wonder what that was about?” 

Vegeta laughed. “If anyone asks, we can say I was an asshole to you, and you ran away to get away from my shit personality. It’s not exactly a secret that I tend to be a dick towards people who aren’t really fans.” 

“Well what about people who saw you sign my hoodie?” 

“It was before I saw your face under the hat.” 

“I have a better, and more believable idea. Since no one was actually within earshot of us, we can say you told me about an emergency from a mutual friend. I ran off the field to go see our mutual friend, and ChiChi came with me, hence why she ran after me.” Bulma reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“That’ll work. How are we gonna explain you coming to my dorm today, then?” Vegeta smirked. 

“I came to tell you our friend is alright.” Bulma answered. 

“I guess that means we don’t have time.” 

“Time for what?” 

Vegeta pressed his lips to hers and pressed her against himself as he gently held his hand against the nape of her neck, pressing her into the kiss even more. Bulma moaned softly at his touch. 

“No, we definitely don’t have time.” Bulma said between kisses, gripping the front of his shirt as she lost herself to the feeling of his lips on hers. “We should...still make sure…. we meet...at….at the club...on fridays…” she moaned again as she felt his hand slide down and grab her ass. 

He grabbed a handful of her ass before pulling back from the kiss. “My cover story for going is that I go as a wingman to Raditz. Or one of my other idiot friends. In the event I get caught going.” He pressed his lips to hers again once more before pulling back. “But one day I hope you’ll tell me the real reason you don’t want the media to find out you’re with someone.” 

“Well, It’s not important right now. Just keep kissing me. We need to compensate for Saturday.” She said, her eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Come here.” Vegeta picked her up and carried to his bed, where they laid down and resumed kissing before they relaxed and just started to cuddle. 

“If I’m here too long, we can just say I helped with an assignment of yours. Hell, I’ll do the assignment for you. If you promise to kiss and cuddle me like this all the time.” Bulma laughed. 

“Let’s take a nap.” Vegeta mumbled. 

“But what about our food?” 

“Taco Bell is just diarrhea fuel anyway.” Vegeta said, rolling on his side and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“How right you are.” Bulma giggled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

When she woke, Vegeta was stepping back into the room. He had a towel around his waist, and the food on the table was gone. She sat up and stretched, yawning deeply as she looked over at him. 

“Why’d you shower?”

“Just got done with practice.” Vegeta said, letting the towel drop, revealing his boxer briefs. “You were sleeping really well, and I didn’t think waking you would be a good idea. You were really tired.” He said, pulling on some basketball shorts. 

“What!? What time is it!?” Bulma leapt to her feet. 

“It’s 7pm. Why?” 

“It’s Friday! I have to get to my apartment and get changed.” 

“You’re leaving me to go off to some club and meet your boyfriend?” Vegeta pretended to look hurt. 

“Yeah, we agreed to meet up there. I hope you understand.” She said, smirking as she played along. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Vegeta smirked. “Need a ride?” 

“No, the apartment is just across the street.” 

“I meant to the club, but good to know regardless.” Vegeta laughed, spraying on some cologne. “Or…” 

“Or what?” 

“You could skip the club tonight and just stay here. You won’t need any clothes anyway.” He flashed a devilish smile.” 

She walked over to kiss him. “As much as I love that idea, we both know that isn’t a good idea. If people somehow make the connection that I went missing and so did the girl at the club, I’m done for. But I encourage you to meet me there and take me home after we dance.” She winked. 

“Very well. I’ll meet you there, but I’m beating the shit out of your boyfriend and I’m taking you for my own one of these days.” Vegeta pulled her in for a passionate kiss before letting her go so she could go get ready for the club. 

“I’ll see you there.” Bulma smiled. 

“See you there, babe.” He said casually. 

It made her heart flutter. He was so comfortable. He had a coolness about him that reminded Bulma she was actually a mess. She loved that about him, though. The pet name he used made her feel like she was on cloud nine, being adored by a man so many other women wanted. Unfortunately, she had no idea that trouble was ahead. 


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh boy. Buckle up.

Vegeta walked into the club and spotted his girlfriend immediately. She sat alone at the bar with a drink in her hand. He watched her as she took a sip of the frozen margarita, and swayed back and forth to the beat of the song playing, and sang to herself. She seemed to be in her own world, and Vegeta didn’t want to interrupt that just yet, so he took his time walking over to her. He enjoyed the way she moved when she thought no one was paying attention to her, and once he finally made it over to her, he slid onto the seat next to her. “I’ll have what she’s having.” He said to the bartender, who smiled and nodded before he went to make another frozen margarita. 

“Didn’t figure you for a frozen margarita kind of guy.” Bulma looked over at him with a flirty smile on her face. 

Vegeta rested his hand on the back of her chair. “You seem to be enjoying it, and I enjoy tequila.” 

“How are you supposed to drive home, dummy?” Bulma laughed, taking another sip. 

“Well, the guys came tonight.” 

“Ah, I see. Does that mean I’m not invited to yours after?” 

Vegeta laughed as the bartender slid the margarita over to him. “That means you and I are going to have fun in the back seat while Raditz’ drives.” He leaned over and kissed her shoulder slowly before grabbing his drinking and tasting it. “Mm, that’s good.” He said, never taking his eyes off of her. 

Bulma reached over to him and slid her hand onto his cheek before pulling him to her lips and tasting the alcohol on his lips and in his mouth. “You’re right. That  _ is _ good.” She said, looking into his eyes with a heated gaze. 

“I just got here, but if you keep looking at me like that, we’re gonna have to annoy Raditz by leaving now. I have wanted to touch you since the last time you were naked in my bed.” Vegeta said, running his fingers down her arm with a feather light touch, making goosebumps rise on her skin. “Tempt me hard enough, and we might end up making a scene.” 

Bulma could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. She was no stranger to men implying they wanted to have sex with her, but she  _ was _ a stranger to it being sexy. She shifted in her seat, earning a deep laugh from Vegeta. 

“Oh my, have I accidentally tempted you?” His voice was dangerous and teasing, and Bulma could feel her desire growing in her core. “Try to make it through the night before you lose control.” He said, slowly sliding his hand up and down her thigh. 

She ached to hear him use her name. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face as she took another sip of her drink, he turned her head to look directly at him, and he smirked, licking his lips ever so slightly. As if he could read her mind, he leaned forward and spoke in her ear. “Bulma, you look absolutely delicious tonight. Almost too delicious, in fact. I can have a taste, right?” He asked. 

She could only nod as he chuckled and opened his mouth and ran his tongue up her slender neck before kissing it. He groaned in her ear. “Mmm, delicious.” 

He leaned back in his chair and continued to sip his drink while Bulma tried not to come unraveled by his advances. Their roles had reversed, and Bulma liked being in control. She quickly snapped out of it, and sat up straight, finishing the last of her drink and standing up. She leaned into his ear, and spoke in a soft voice. “Come find me, Vegeta, and keep your hands all over me while we dance.” She sauntered off to the dance floor, and Vegeta felt himself get hard almost immediately. Not long after, he heard her voice. She had the mic and was singing, and the crowd was getting more into dancing as if her hypnotic voice commanded their bodies to sway. He sat for a while longer, finishing his own drink, and stood up to begin his search for her. 

As he walked through the crowd until he made it to the middle. Her mini dress shimmered under the lights. It was form fitting and backless with a sort of cowl neckline. It was silver and glittery, looking almost wet on her body. It barely covered her ass, but it never actually showed anything important. Bulma was the queen of daring outfits while never showing anything more than she intended. Her hips swayed back and forth, and as his hands found them and pulled her close, she moaned sensually into the next note she sang. Now Vegeta was the one being teased, and he loved every minute of it. Her body felt small in his hands, and he let them roam all over her curves. She turned to face him, and as she sang, he pressed her body to his, making the crowd cheer. As her part ended, her hand holding the mic fell to her side, and during the music break, he kissed her. His fingers slid into her hair, and he could feel her moan into his kiss. When he felt her arm raising up again with the mic, he pulled away and she continued singing. The partygoers seemed to think it was a planned show, and they received it well as Bulma and Vegeta watched each other, knowing their little show wouldn’t be ending at the club. 

After several songs, and a lot of dancing, Bulma was propped up on his lap as they sat in the booths. They didn’t speak, but missed each other here and there, as they waited for Raditz to let them know he’d brought the car around. He surprised them by walking back up to them. 

“I thought you were bringing the car around.” Vegeta said, his eyes still on Bulma.

Raditz sighed. “I did, but I have bad news. There’s paparazzi all over the place out there. They’re here to snap pics of you, man. Word got out that you were seen leaving the club with some ‘mystery’ girl, and they want the story.” 

“Shit.” Vegeta said, his attention now on Raditz. 

“Hey, Bul—!”

“DO NOT use that name here. This is Sady.” Vegeta stared pointedly at him. 

“Oh! Right, sorry. Sady, is there a back exit?” Raditz asked her. 

Bulma nodded and looked around. “Wait here, I’ll show you where it is but I need to get my emergency bag. When you see me again, make it nonchalant. There may be paparazzi spies in here. You’ll need to follow me, so play along, both of you.” She got up from Vegeta’s lap, and walked to the back room. While she was gone, Vegeta and Raditz talked. 

“Leave it to you to get involved with a woman who the paparazzi is equally as horny for.” Raditz chuckled. 

“What can I say? You know your family and mine went through a shit ton of struggles where we’re from. We’re destined for struggles, so I’m not the slightest bit surprised things worked out this way.” Vegeta answered. 

“You said it.” Raditz laughed. 

“What do you think she meant by play along?” Vegeta asked. 

“Are you sure you want me to answer?” Raditz asked. 

“What? Obviously I do.” Vegeta gave him a confused look. 

“She’s gonna come back, probably wearing something different, and she’s going to probably make it look like she’s for me while she leads us both to the back room.” Raditz said. 

“Well, I hate that.” Vegeta scowled. 

“Well it’s not like I want people to think I make a habit of getting lap dances, being that I have a squeaky clean reputation as a football player, but we don’t have a lot of options.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to his left just as Bulma returned to them. She wore a very convincing blonde wig, large sunglasses, and she’s put on purple lipstick.

She leaned into both of them seductively, one hand in each of their faces. “Remember,” she said, still playing the part, her voice dead serious, “play along or this won’t work.” 

Raditz leaned into her hand before standing up and waiting for Vegeta to do the same. 

Vegeta stood and watched as Raditz wrapped his arm around her, and she led them to the back room. Once they were there, she and Raditz let go of each other. 

“Okay, that’s the back exit.” Bulma said. 

“I’ll text Turles and tell him to drive the car back here.” Raditz said, whipping out his phone. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry. You wouldn’t have to do this if it weren’t for me.” Bulma said, stress covering her face. 

Vegeta smirked. “It’s boring when things are always easy. I wouldn’t want this if it were too easy, I relish the challenge.” 

She smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Okay, Turles says he’s right outside. Y’all are gonna have to sit in the back since it’s perfectly tinted back there. Turles said he’ll drive you.” 

“He doesn’t know who I am, right?” 

“No, just me and Geets. Don’t worry. Turles won’t ask questions, either.” Raditz grinned. 

“Oh thank Kami.” Bulma said. “Okay, come on.” She grabbed Vegeta’s hand, and for some reason, his heart leapt for joy in his chest. 

“Later, dipshit.” Vegeta said as Bulma pulled him out the door. 

“See ya, prince asshole.” Raditz chuckled. 

* * *

Bulma stretched as she woke up in Vegeta’s bed. “You have a game tonight.” She smiled. 

He stood in front of his closet, having just returned from the showers. “Yeah, against the East City Stars. Sit in the same seat tonight.” 

“Awww, is someone excited to see their girlfriend in the bleachers? Honestly it’s bold of you to think I’m going.” She grinned, looking at her nails. 

“Well, if you don’t go, I’ll have to forego the outing you made us all agree to go to tonight.” Vegeta said, not looking at her. 

Bulma smiled. “I’m gonna try to be more spirited tonight, maybe I’ll buy a jersey.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her. “Buy one that isn’t mine, but have this one. And make sure the next time you’re here, you’re naked under it.” He tossed his jersey at her. 

Bulma laughed. “Don’t you need this?” 

“It’s customary for team members to give their spare jersey to their partner.” Vegeta said. “And it’ll bother me less you see you wearing another man’s jersey if you promise to only be naked under mine.” He’d walked over to the bed and was now leaning over her,  _ very  _ convincingly. 

“Okay fine! Sheesh. Someone’s a little jealous.” Bulma giggled. 

“I don’t get jealous. I just wouldn’t want anyone thinking I’m some kind of pushover.” 

“Why would they? As far as everyone is concerned, we’re just friends.” 

“I’m going to meet the guys for breakfast. Be there tonight and I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue.” Vegeta said as he slid a shirt on and walked out, leaving her alone in his room. 

Bulma sighed, shaking her head. “Gods forbid he let anyone know he’s a human.” She got dressed and left his room, thinking about the night ahead of her.

* * *

“Hey, Raditz!” Bulma said, waving over to the long haired man. 

“Hey, Bulma. What’s up?” He asked. 

“Would you mind if I bought your jersey? You know I can’t wear Vegeta’s so… I wanted to ask so it wasn’t weird.” Bulma asked shyly. 

He laughed. “No problem. We’re friends now, right? It’s not weird. Vegeta gave you his spare jersey though, right?” 

“He did, he gave me specific instructions on when and how to wear it, too.” 

“I feel like I shouldn’t ask.” 

“That’s correct, you really shouldn’t.” Bulma laughed. 

“Alright.” He laughed. “Well, see you at the game tonight.” 

“See ya!” Bulma said happily before running off to the gift shop. 

* * *

At the game, Bulma sat in the same spot with ChiChi at her side, and she wore Raditz’ jersey. She cheered both Vegeta and Raditz on, while ChiChi cheered enough for Goku that… maybe the other fans didn’t need to. 

The game was a long struggle, with the score going back and forth, each team slipping ahead of the other. When the Dragons were finally in the lead, Vegeta huddled up his team and they talked. 

“They know we need to get ahead. We’re up one touchdown, but that isn’t enough. We need to put more distance in the score before the quarter is halfway done, so we’re gonna do the I Formation. Got it?” Vegeta said. 

The players nodded and got into position. Once the play started, the offense was executed perfectly, and their wide receiver, Raditz, caught the ball and ran for it. He leapt over the running back that tried to take him down, and somersaulted right into the end zone. He dropped the ball and raised his arms, making the crowd go crazy. 

“Yes, Raditz! LET’S FUCKING GO!” Bulma screamed from the stands. The other players all parted Raditz’ helmet, congratulating him. He grinned and they got into formation for the next play. 

The next play, however, Vegeta was struggling. After the snap, he tried finding someone to pass the ball to, but none of the wide receivers were open, and he had to run it. Just as he made a first down, a hand reached out and grabbed his face mask, twisting his head to the side, and then he was tackled by several men. The whistles blew loudly, and flags flew into the field. 

The referee stood in the middle. “Personal foul, Facemask, Defense number 34, 15-yard penalty, First down.” 

Vegeta was still on the ground, grasping his right wrist. 

Bulma stood up, now filled with worry. “Cheech is he okay?” 

ChiChi had a serious look on her face. “It looks like when he landed, his throwing hand was crushed on impact. This is bad. Our back up QB’s aren’t the best.” 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck.” Bulma said, biting her nails. “Come on you idiot, get up.” 

The stadium went silent as Vegeta was still on his back. After a while, he stood up and had a brace on his wrist. The whole crowd clapped and cheered him on, and Bulma let out a breath of relief. But the rest of the game, the East City Stars became even more aggressive, and Vegeta was sacked three more times, each leaving him lying on his back a few times to get himself back together. 

The Dragons won the game, and Bulma dragged ChiChi down to the field where she waited for Vegeta. Raditz came running over as ChiChi darted off to go see Goku. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hey.” She hugged Raditz. “How is he?” 

Raditz shook his head. “He’s pretty beat up, and he’s in a  _ really _ bad mood. Needless to say, he won’t be joining us tonight. I suggest you text him instead if going to see him. His ego is really fragile when he gets injured, and he definitely wouldn’t want you to see him like this right now. Express worry but not pity, basically, and offer to see him so he can say no and insist he’s fine.” 

“Okay hold on.” Bulma pulled her phone out and typed a text out and showed it to Raditz who gave it a thumbs up before she hit send. 

Bulma:  _ Hey, Raditz told me you’re pretty beat up. Do you want me to come over or send you pizza or something? _

Vegeta grabbed his phone and read the text. 

Vegeta:  _ I’m fine, I just need to sleep this off. You guys all still should go out, you should at least make sure you don’t abandon your friend. She only ever had the balls to talk to Kakarot when you’re there and he gets annoying if she doesn’t talk to him.  _

Bulma:  _ Okay, but text me if you need anything, okay? _

Vegeta:  _ Will do. Call me when you get home so I know you’re solid. _

Bulma: 🤍✨🐉

Vegeta locked his phone and punched the locker with his good hand. Now he’d go home and grovel in self pity and frustration. Losing, he could handle. But getting injured because he wasn’t fast enough to connect with someone? Unacceptable. “Fuck!” He yelled.

* * *

As Bulma walked to her class on Monday, her phone started to ring. It was her PR manager. “Hello?” 

“Bulma!! We approve.” She said cheerfully. 

“Okay, that’s, um, great. Of what?” 

“You and the football player, of course.” 

Her heart leapt for joy in her chest. “You do? I thought the committee didn’t want me to date.” 

“How could they say no to you dating a star?” The woman chirped.

Bulma smiled widely as she walked. She saw some of the players standing together all looking at their phones, and She headed toward them. “Well that’s awesome news! I’m happy to hear that!” 

As she got to the guys, she stood still as they all looked at her. 

“Of course! Raditz will make a great match for you!” 

Her heart stopped. “R-Raditz?” 

He stood in front of her, his face just as shocked as hers. 

“Yes! Well, I’m sure you have class. We’ll talk more later. Ciao!” 

The call ended and Raditz grabbed her arm and started walking her away. “Have you seen this?” He showed her his phone. 

It was an article with a large picture of her getting into his car, the two smiling at each other, and captioned “Capsule Corp Heiress seen leaving restaurant with Football Star Wide Receiver Raditz Son!” 

“My PR manager just said the committee approves.” 

“Vegeta is going to be so pissed.” Raditz said. 

And in that instant, Raditz’ phone started ringing. To his horror, it was Vegeta. 


	10. Ah, Shit.

“You son of a bitch!” Vegeta barked into the phone. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist around his phone that made popping sounds against the force of his hand. 

“Oh relax, Vegeta. I'm not moving in on Bulma. The paparazzi just saw me drive her home after the outing  _ you _ insisted she still attend without you. That could’ve been you, but  _ instead  _ you decided to grovel in your dorm.” Raditz rolled his eyes. “This is just what happens with the fucking media. And you know it.” 

Bulma grabbed Raditz’ phone. “I’m coming okay?” 

“Bad idea.” Raditz said, taking the phone back and putting it on speaker. “If you’re caught going to his dorm while people think we’re an item, it’s going to mean bad PR for you. You'll be in the middle of a cheating scandal, and my fans would drag your name through the dirt.” 

“He’s right. You’ll need to clear this up before you are seen coming here. I’ll meet up with both of you later.” Vegeta said before hanging up abruptly. 

“Ugh! He hates me.” Bulma groaned. 

“He‘ll be fine, Bulma. For now, go to class. I’ll go with you to talk with your PR team and clear things up, and it sounded like Vegeta was going to join us. So, don’t worry too much.” Raditz said reassuringly. 

“Alrighty, thanks, Raditz. I appreciate it.” Bulma smiled and ran off to her class, her hair slipping out of her pink scrunchie. She didn’t seem to notice, and she kept running, her silky hair flying around behind her. 

Raditz knelt down and grabbed it, making a mental note to give it back when he saw her that afternoon. 

“Bulma!” Several people yelled, running up to her. “So it’s true? You’re dating Raditz?! How cute!” They bombarded her with more questions while she stood frozen, unsure of what to say. 

“Alright, everyone, Bulma has a class to get to. And so do you, so move it. Her life is her own and you all should back off.” Goku stepped in front of Bulma, shooing the crowd away. He turned and looked back at her. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, thanks Goku.” Bulma smiled thankfully. 

“No worries. Me and the team heard about it, so we’ll help you out.” 

“You guys don’t think we’re dating, do you?” Bulma asked. 

“Well personally I thought you liked Vegeta, but I think you and Raditz go really well together too.” Goku laughed. 

Bulma shook her head. “We’re just friends.” 

“Alright well, if anyone else gives you a hard time, we’ll be watching out for you.” Goku smiled. “See ya, Bulma!” 

“Bye, Goku.” Bulma waved and walked into her class. 

Class was boring, and Bulma couldn’t make herself focus at all. Not only did she miss Vegeta and want to check on him, but now she had to convince her PR team that Raditz wasn’t the guy she was dating, or rather, intending to date. The professor droned on and on, his monotonous voice reverberating boringly throughout the lecture hall. His clothing was even boring. Not a single pop of color, just some painfully un-aesthetic black and gray mixed fabric pants with a button up white shirt. His hair was parted too perfectly, and even the gray hair here and there was boring to look at. She rested her head in her hand, and it seemed heavier today. Maybe it was from how incredibly bored she was? He never even made gestures with his hands while he spoke, so Bulma found herself doodling into her notebook until class ended and she thanked Kami that she survived it. 

She walked purposefully out of the class and pulled out her phone to call Vegeta. 

“Hey.” He picked up almost instantly. “I was about to call you, I’m in the parking lot.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Bulma had to control herself or she’d start sprinting to see him. 

Once she made it to the parking lot, she stopped short. She saw him leaning against his car with his back to her. His right arm had a dark purple bruise on his tricep. It looked incredibly painful. She walked over and looked him over. When he looked at her, she nearly fainted when she saw his busted lip and black eye.

“Holy shit! What happened?” Bulma asked worriedly. 

“I do martial arts as well, and tried training while still recovering from the football injuries and was too slow.” He said, expecting her to laugh. She didn’t. 

She stepped closer and inspected him. “It’s super hot that you weren’t even phased by the football injuries, at least not enough to notice that training wasn’t a good idea. However, I’d appreciate it if you gave yourself a break sometimes. I don’t like seeing you hurt.” She whispered. Her eyes glittered with some kind of emotion that Vegeta wasn’t able to read. 

Before he could say anything, Raditz walked up. “Hey guys, so are we going to call them?” He asked. 

“No, I want to do this in person.” Bulma said. 

They all got into Vegeta’s car, and headed toward the office of Bulma’s PR team. The office was fancy, and smelled fresh the light fixtures were a bit overly decorative for an office, but Vegeta and Raditz supposed it was just something the filthy rich did. The employees were all dressed fancy, even the young teen boy who was clearly working as a coffee/errand boy for the staff.   


Bulma jabbed Vegeta in the ribs when she saw him look at one of the women’s asses until he frowned at her and said, “I was looking at the tattoo on her calf. It had my last name in Japanese characters. She must have come with my PR manager.”  


The heiress made no efforts to apologize, but her demeanor completely changed when she saw her own PR manager making her way over to the three of them. 

“Katherine, how are you?” Bulma asked, spotting the head manager of the place, and taking note of the i familiar faces she saw at the office waiting in the conference room.

“I’m well, thanks to you and your new beau!” The y’all woman winked. Her sandy blonde hair was done in a neat bun atop her head, and she wore a purple pant suit. “I see you brought your honey with you!”

She led Raditz, Vegeta, and Bulma into the lavish conference room, and made gestures for them to take a seat. 

“Actually, about that. Raditz and I are just friends. We aren’t actually dating.” Bulma said. 

“Well to the board, and all of the fans of you both, yes you are. Look, Bulma, I hoped there’d be chemistry between the two of you, but the fact of the matter is that regardless of whether you two are actually dating, you need to make everyone think you are. Publicly, at least.” 

“I think it’ll be good for Raditz’ reputation, actually.” A portly man said, confirming Bulma’s suspicion that he was the manager of Raditz’ PR team. 

A curvy and beautiful woman sat next to him, her shiny black hair cut shoulder length. Her too had a low neckline, just barely showing off her cleavage, and her pencil skirt hugged her relentlessly. She looked like a doll, not a hair out of place. “I’m not sure why I’m here or why Vegeta called me, but it’s always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Ouji.” She smiled flirtatiously in his direction. 

“Kathy, isn’t there anything you can do? The thing is that  _ Vegeta _ and I are interested in each other.” Bulma emphasized his name, also giving major side eye to the woman who made it known she was Vegeta’s PR team manager. 

“The board didn’t approve. He’s got a perfect record, he’s a star student, he makes great underwear ads, but the issue is that he’s the governor’s son. You’re both too influential to be in a relationship because if it goes bad, it could go  _ really _ badly for both of you really quickly. Neither of you can afford the amount of drama that would come with being an item. At least, not right now. And look, you didn’t hear it from me, but you can always date Vegeta on the DL if you wanted to. Just make sure to  _ publicly  _ date Raditz.” The woman sighed, adjusting herself in her seat. “And yes, Bulma, we’ve noticed you sneaking back and forth to that club. But we made sure to prohibit any photos being taken of you while you enjoy your time there because I know exactly what the board would say if they knew about it.”

Vegeta’s PR manager spoke up. “I think Vegeta could do much better anyway.” 

Bulma gritted her teeth before standing abruptly. “Yeah, like a woman who looks to be in her forties but dresses like she’s in her twenties because no one of her age group takes interest? Give me a fucking _break._ Did you  _ leave _ any plastic for Mattel to make anymore barbies with?” 

Raditz and Vegeta made no efforts to hide their laughter while the other PR managers looked at Bulma in shock and horror. 

“Bulma! Behave!” Kathy said. 

“Not until this bitch is  _ out _ of my presence.” She looked to Vegeta. “What’s her deal?” 

The woman was escorted out, and Vegeta shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.” 

The meeting was pretty fruitless, as Bulma was told she didn’t have a choice. Publicly, she had to date Raditz. The three left the building and were quiet in the car until Bulma finally spoke up. “We’ll figure this out. And I’ll compensate any and all discomfort or I convenience this causes you, Raditz.” 

“Nah it’s alright, I mean, it’ll give you a reason to hang out with the team more, which means more time with Vegeta, right?” Raditz shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Oh, hey,” she looked at Vegeta now. “So what was little miss has no clothes in her size’s problem?” 

Vegeta hesitated before answering. “We’ve slept together. It was kind of a regular thing until she wanted to date, and I told her no.” 

Bulma suddenly didn’t know what to say. “I. Well um. Wow. That’s..?” 

“It was a few years ago.” Vegeta said. 

“Ah well, that certainly makes sense.” She said. “Well, we can just make the most of this situation right?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Vegeta said. 

“Alright, pull over. I’ll drive and you two can have some alone time in the backseat. Vegeta has a privacy window feature in his car.” Raditz said. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, in case my younger brother is present and my father and I need to talk business.” Vegeta confirmed. “Now get back there, because I need you to show me how much you feel sorry for me being all beat up.” 

Bulma giggled as they switched places after Raditz pulled over. 


	11. What The Hell is This Now?

It had been a week since the PR managers told Bulma she had to date Raditz, publicly, anyway. And she and Raditz had been going on a  _ lot _ of “dates” while Vegeta kept the radio silence going. Bulma just figured he’d been busy. 

“Hey.” Raditz said, greeting Bulma at the college. 

“Hey, Raditz.” Bulma said, smiling cheerfully. 

He took her hand in his and started walking toward the on campus coffee shop. 

“U-um.. what’s going on?” Bulma asked. 

“It has to look like we’re dating. We should be able to ‘break up’ in about four weeks. Think you can handle it? It’ll be good for us both and we can stay friends.” Raditz said, smiling warmly at her, making her feel funny. 

“Oh, y-yeah.” Bulma said. Her cheeks turned red at the way he looked at her. 

“Hey, your face is red, are you feeling okay?” He rested his hand on her forehead as he touched his own. 

“Oh I’m fine!” Bulma said. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Well I’m your pretend boyfriend. I have to worry. Plus, as your friend, I worry.” He grinned before taking her hand again. 

People started standing around them and taking pictures. 

“Raditz! Kiss your girlfriend!” A photographer shouted. 

Soon the whole crowd around them was yelling at them to kiss. 

Bulma spoke up. “We’re not show dogs, knock it off!” She frowned fiercely at the crowd before pressing herself against Raditz’ arm. “Come on, Rad.” 

The crowd screamed at the nickname. 

As they walked, Raditz couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered at the way Bulma felt pressed against his arm. He cleared his throat. “Alright, I think we’re good.” 

“Oh! Right, sorry.” Bulma said, letting go of his arm. 

Throughout the past week, Bulma hadn’t heard or seen much of Vegeta, and she decided she’d ask Raditz so set them up. 

“So, Raditz.” Bulma said, obviously about to ask for something. 

“If you’re gonna ask me for a favor, you’d better make it worth my while.” He winked. 

Bulma’s cheeks burned red and suddenly Raditz started to backtrack. “Wait, shit! I didn’t mean anything weird by that! I meant like how Chi-Chi bribes Kakarot with food! You could bribe me with food or something!” He blushed furiously, especially after seeing the way she looked after what he said. 

Bulma laughed nervously. “I was gonna see if you could set up some time for me and Vegeta this week, actually.” 

Raditz suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“Oh, unless you’re not a fan of being the one to babysit us anymore! I shouldn’t have assumed, I’m sorry.” Bulma blushed harder, suddenly feeling guilty. 

“He didn’t tell you..?” Raditz asked. 

“Didn't tell me what?” Bulma asked. 

“He’s out of town with Clarissa.” Raditz said nervously. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Bulma’s heart suddenly started to ache. 

“A model he's friends with.” 

Bulma didn’t say anything. She took a deep breath, and tried to relax. It didn’t necessarily mean anything bad. She pulled out her phone to see a text from her own PR manager, and it was a photo. She opened it, and she saw a picture of Vegeta up on the screen, Clarissa draped over his lap in a bikini, her lips pressed to his. The way his hand held her face made Bulma’s blood boil.

“I see.” Bulma said, showing the picture to Raditz. “They look like really close friends.”

Raditz struggled to find the words to defend Vegeta. 

The heiress snatched Raditz’ hand, dragging him back to the crowd of photographers working for the paparazzi. 

“Bulma what’s g—!” 

She yanked him down to her level and slammed her mouth into his in a fiery kiss that had the photographers going crazy. Bulma was about to pull away when she felt Raditz’ arm snake around her waist, and the other grab the nape of her neck. He was kissing back. 

Once they finally pulled away from each other, Bulma smiled at the cameras and then looked at Raditz who seemed shocked. She grabbed his hand and walked back toward the coffee shop. “What kind of coffee do you want?” She asked. 

“I don’t actually want coffee anymore.” He said. 

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry Raditz.” 

“No um, you don’t have to be. That… that was nice.” He blushed deeply. “Anyway, uh… do you.. wanna get food tonight? You can come over and watch a movie or something.”

Bulma smiled. “That would be cool.” 

Raditz smiled back before kissing her on the forehead and walking off to his class. 

_ Oh no. No, don't catch feelings. Oh my gods. _ Bulma thought to herself. But the pounding of her heart wouldn’t stop knowing she’d be going to Raditz’ place tonight. 

“CHEECH!” Bulma grabbed her friend’s hand and dragged her where no one would hear them. “I think… I have accidentally caught actual feelings for Raditz?”

“Well does that have to be a bad thing?” ChiChi asked. “I mean, you’re already supposed to be dating right? So if it ends up working out, isn’t that kind of nice?” 

“Yeah but… what about Vegeta?” Bulma asked. 

“Well do you still feel as strongly for him?” 

“I… I don’t know. After seeing this, I know I’m angry.” Bulma showed ChiChi the photo of Vegeta with Clarissa. 

“I think you being angry shows you have some feelings for him, but he didn’t even tell you he left. He’s been avoiding you. So, like, I think you’re fine to see where things go with Raditz.” ChiChi shrugged. “If you get married, you’ll be my sister in law.” She winked. 

Bulma cracked a smile at that. “True that. Alright well, I’m off to class. Bye, Cheech.” 

As she stepped into class, her phone started ringing. It was Vegeta. She hit ignore, and not long after, her phone buzzed several times. 

Vegeta:  _ Hey, so, what the fuck? _

Vegeta:  _ Answer the phone please, we need to talk.  _

Vegeta:  _ I saw pictures of you and Raditz kissing… I thought you weren’t gonna?  _

Vegeta:  _ Bulma! _

She sighed and instead of saying anything to him, she just forwarded the picture of him that her PR manager had sent her. 

Vegeta:  _ Bulma, that’s not what it looks like _

Bulma:  _ I don’t care. You didn’t tell me you were leaving. Didn’t talk to me all week. Certainly didn’t tell me to expect some photo of you with your tongue down someone else’s throat. Have a great vacay though. 🏖🍹 _

Vegeta:  _ Bulma, come on. _

Bulma:  _ I’ve said all I'm gonna say.  _

Vegeta:  _ Please call me. I don’t care when. Just please call me. _

She didn’t answer. She knew she was probably overreacting 100%, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He’d shut her out and hadn’t even warned her that there’d be something going around like that photo. She wasn’t going to get her heart broken by someone who clearly only had time to think about himself.

* * *

Bulma smiled nervously as Raditz pulled up in his car to pick her up. She wore her favorite jeans, a simple white tshirt, and some slide sandals. Raditz hopped out of the car to open the door for her. “There ya go!” He said cheerfully. 

As they drove, he slowly reached over and took her hand in his. “Yknow, in case of paparazzi, we should be in the habit of holding hands and stuff, right?” 

Bulma gave his hand a squeeze. “Of course.” Her hand felt so small in his, and his hand was warm. 

Once they arrived at his building, he opened her door and led her to his nice apartment. It was pleasantly decorated, but not extravagant. It was roomy and comfortable. 

“Oh! Hiya Bulma!” Goku chirped from the living room. 

“Hey Goku!” Bulma smiled warmly at her friend’s boyfriend.

“Forgot Raditz invited you over, so I’ll go ahead and take off. ChiChi told me she was working late, so I’ll make sure she gets home safe. If you’re spending the night, just shoot Chi a text so I know to stay over there if she wants me to.” He smiled as he walked to his bedroom to put his sneakers on and head out. 

“Will do.” Bulma smiled. 

“Alright so, total access to anything in the kitchen, we can watch whatever movie you want, and also I ask that you take your shoes off at the door.” Raditz said. 

Bulma slid her sandals off at the door and padded on the tile floor over to the living room. “We can watch something you pick. I’m not picky.” 

“So if I pick something boring… what happens then?” Raditz asked, sliding onto the couch next to her, close enough that she could smell his cologne.

She smiled. “Find out, if you’re brave enough.” 

Raditz immediately put on a documentary about the history of glue, and Bulma kissed him. He was surprised, despite her suggestion. Her lips were soft and tender as they kneaded against his. He gently put his hands on her arms, and blushed when he felt her press her hand against his abdomen. He pulled her into his lap, and they started kissing more urgently. 

Bulma let out a soft moan as Raditz laid back on the couch, taking her with him. 

They both jolted off the couch though, when the sound of the door being kicked in, startling them. Vegeta stood in the doorway, and pointed to Raditz. “You’re a dead man.” He gritted his teeth. 


	12. It Isn’t That Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me lol

“Vegeta! Don’t!” Bulma yelled as Vegeta yanked Raditz off the couch and dragged him toward the front door. 

She ducked under Vegeta’s arm, and stood between the two men. “Stop.  _ Now. _ I’m not about to let you get yourself into a scandal. If the police are called, all three of us are fucked.” She stared fiercely into his eyes. 

He let go of Raditz, who stumbled back before regaining his balance. “Fuck, man.” Raditz gasped. 

“Why the fuck are you here alone with him?” Vegeta didn’t realize he was yelling. 

The heiress’ eyes widened in a fiery mixture of rage and disbelief. “You really have the audacity to ask me that? You actually have the balls? Why the hell were you with a fucking model, with her in your lap, and caught in a photo that clearly wasn’t part of the shoot with your tongues down each other’s throats?” She screeched with her hands in the air. “You didn’t even tell me you were  _ going _ anywhere, let alone who you’d be with.” 

“My PR manager told me I needed to make an appearance out with someone to make it seem I was in the dating scene. She said if I really wanted to make things happen with you, the media needed to see me in a light where I could get along with a woman without being annoyed all the time, which happens to be my current reputation.” Vegeta said sharply. 

“So, what, you couldn’t give me a heads up instead of ignoring me for a week? Or were you hoping I wouldn’t know since you were going to be tasting her fucking tonsils?” Bulma spat. 

“Okay first of all, that fucking kiss was  _ not _ that involved and I won’t hear you exaggerate it like that. It’s not fucking true and you know it. Second, how the hell was I supposed to tell you? We hadn’t had a chance to talk in person and it wasn’t something I wanted to tell you over text or on the phone.” Vegeta spat back. 

Bulma clenched her fists at her side, her knuckles turning white. “You’re right. The kiss wasn’t just a make out. You were  _ holding _ her.” She felt her eyes starting to build pressure that came right before tears would form in her eyes. Her tear ducts felt  _ heavy _ . “It didn’t look like anything for an appearance.” Tears formed. “And you could’ve warned me somehow anyway. But you didn’t.” 

“No, I didn‘t. I don’t need to fucking  _ report _ everything I do to you! So what, I didn’t find time because I was enjoying time away from this damn city, and she’s good company.” Vegeta yelled. “We aren’t even that  _ serious _ , Bulma.” 

All at once, he wished he could take back what he’d said. 

Tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks. Her eyelashes now drenched, pressed down and stuck to the skin of her bottom eyelids, which were also smeared with mascara. Her tears left black streaks down her face, and her voluptuous lips quivered in anger. She took a deep breath in before blinking away the new batch of tears that threatened to spill over. “You’re right.” 

Vegeta’s face softened. “No, Bulma, don’t—.”

“We aren’t serious. We aren’t anything.” Bulma said before pushing him out of the doorway. “Go enjoy her company, and I’ll enjoy Raditz’. He actually takes my feelings into consideration.” 

Vegeta set his jaw. “Fine.” Without another word, he walked away, and Bulma clenched her fists harder than she ever had, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands and cutting the delicate skin. She let out a frustrated yell. 

She jumped when Raditz put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey.” 

She looked up at him, her face no longer twisted in anger. “Hey.” 

“If you need to go home, I will take you home. Or I can call ChiChi. Whatever you need.” Raditz said. 

Bulma surprised him by lurching forward and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and softly petted her hair. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invited you. Maybe the fight wouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have kissed you, either, with everything going on.” Raditz started to apologize. 

Bulma sniffled. “Raditz, Vegeta and I were over before we started. It just took him being an asshole for me to realize it.” 

Raditz sighed. “He’s not a bad guy.” 

“Let’s date for real.” Bulma whispered. 

“Bulma… I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“You don’t like me?” She looked up at him with sparkly eyes. 

“Of course I do. I think that much is obvious, but I don’t want to cause any issues— more than I already have.” Raditz said. 

“You wouldn’t be.” Bulma said softly. 

Raditz kissed her forehead. “Look. Take a week and just do what you need to do to recover. If you still feel like you do now, and you want us to date for real, we will. But I don’t want to be a rebound, and I don’t want to come between you and Vegeta if you two are really into each other. I’m not that kind of guy, Bulma.”

She sighed deeply. He was right, and she hated it. “Yeah, I guess. Does this mean I have to leave?” 

Raditz let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “I think it would be best.” 

Bulla nodded. “Alright.” 

“Want a ride? I won’t send you out to the wolves.” Raditz asked. 

“No no, it’s fine. I’ll call a friend.” Bulma lied. “I’ll see you later.” 

She walked down the steps and waited for her cab to come. Once she got in, she silently sat in the back seat until it dropped her off at the address she’d provided.

“Thanks.” She said, handing a large chunk of Zeni to the driver. 

She got out and walked toward the apartment complex. She sighed heavily as she sent a text. Once she arrived at the correct door, she knocked, and the door swung open not long after. 

“I have some tea steeping.” Lazuli said. She stepped to the side to allow Bulma in. The bluenette walked in, dropped her purse, fell onto the couch, and let herself sob. She sobbed on the throw pillow. She sobbed on Lazuli’s shoulder. She sobbed in her tea. She sobbed into her hands. She sobbed on her phone as she read the texts from Vegeta up until the fight. By the time she’d finished sobbing, she’d passed out on Lazuli’s couch. 

Lazuli sighed as she watched her heartbroken friend sleep fitfully on her green plaid couch she’d snagged at a thrift shop known for selling 90s furniture. It was the ugliest thing she’d ever seen, and yet, she knew she’d hate herself if she didn’t buy it. It was ridiculously comfortable, though she knew it wasn’t going to mend what had been broken inside of her blue haired friend tonight. She grabbed a blanket and put it over her sleeping friend, and walked off to go to bed.

When Bulma woke, her head was pounding, but she smelled bacon and eggs. She rubbed her swollen, sore, bloodshot eyes, and looked toward the kitchen, seeing Lazuli curse at an eggshell she’d dropped into the frying pan. Bulma smiled at the sight, and got up, taking the blanket with her to the kitchen to sit at the bar. 

“Morning.” Bulma said. 

Lazuli went to her fridge, grabbed an ice pack, and handed it to Bulma. “For your eyes. And good morning.” 

“Thanks.” Bulma said, pressing the ice pack to her sore eyes. She could barely open them, they were so swollen. 

“By the way, ChiChi called. She was worried when she and Goku didn’t hear from you, and Raditz didn’t know where you went.” Lazuli said, setting a glass of orange juice down in front of the heiress. 

Bulma suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She should’ve told someone where she’d be, namely ChiChi. “Oh gods I forgot to call them.” 

“I told them what happened, and ChiChi said she’d be over this morning, so I’m making a big breakfast for all of us.” 

“I have class in like, an hour.” Bulma mumbled. 

“Let’s not pretend you plan on going.” Lazuli laughed humorlessly. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bulma said, observing the colors on the blanket she had wrapped around herself. 

“I usually am.” Lazuli said. 

There was a loud knock, and Bulma stood up. “I’ll get it, you keep cooking, housewife.” 

Lazuli shook her spatula at Bulma. “Go on, git.” 

Bulma chuckled and padded over to the door, opening it without checking the peep hole. It was Raditz.

“H-hi.” Bulma said. 

“Hey.” Raditz said softly, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “I was worried since you disappeared. I had to at least make sure you were okay. I can see that you aren’t, though.” 

Bulma laughed. “What do you mean? You don’t think I look absolutely fabulous?” 

Raditz laughed. “Oh of course you do, I just feel like maybe this is really hard on you. I'm still your friend above all else.” 

The heiress smiled. “Thanks, Raditz.” 

“No problem. Anyway, I’m gonna go try not to get murdered by Vegeta. See you later.” Raditz said, handing the flowers to Bulma and walking away.

She sighed, smiling again as she saw ChiChi quickly approaching. Wait, was ChiChi running? 

Bulma felt the impact before her eyes actually registered what’d happened. ChiChi has her arms wrapped around her best friend. “You’re a great friend for letting me have the apartment with Goku, but you’re an idiot for not telling me you were heartbroken. Let’s go enjoy the breakfasts Lazuli made us, and let’s have a chat.” 

They had a long talk that went in until early that evening. 


	13. Hate Me So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀 No comment

Bulma was particularly frazzled that morning, a travel cup of coffee in her hand, a stack of binders in the other, her normally neatly tied hair was unkempt. The bags under her eyes were heavy, and she had woken up late on a day she was expected to present her project. Her shoes were sloppily tied, and as luck would have it, she tripped on one, and spilled everything she was holding onto the hallway floor. She fell, hitting her knees hard, and tears formed in her eyes as she yelled. “Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!” She grabbed her knees as she rolled onto her back, crying at the pain. 

“Hey woah woah!” A voice called out. It was Coach Piccolo. “Hey kiddo, lemme see those knees.” 

She’d worn shorts, making it easy for Piccolo to inspect them. “Okay, no cuts, just looks like they’ll probably bruise and be sore for a few days. Lemme see if you can extend your legs, okay?” 

She nodded, sniffling. He gently took her leg and tested each one to make sure they extended normally. He helped her sit up, and gathered her binders and grabbed her travel coffee cup and set them beside her neatly. “T-thank you.” 

Piccolo nodded. “Hey, on or off the field, I don’t like seeing students hurt themselves. I’ve been a coach for a long time, and seeing people get hurt is never pleasant. You'll be okay though. Just some bruises.” 

“Ugh, I have to go stand and present my project today, but I look a mess and my knees are killing me!” Bulma groaned. 

“I think I can probably help with that.” Piccolo offered her a hand to help her up. 

Bulma nodded and thanked him again as he helped her stand up and collect her things. He escorted her to class and popped his head in. “Hey, Briefs was running an errand from the athletic office for me, but slipped and hurt herself. Think she can be excused from today and present next week?” 

The professor nodded and wished Bulma well, encouraging her to rest. She sighed in relief. “Thank you, Coach.” 

“No problem. Also, Raditz was looking for you. Want me to let him know where you’ll be?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be at my apartment.” Bulma said. 

She made her way over, and in no time, she heard her front door open, and her name being called. But it wasn’t Raditz’ voice. She turned to see Vegeta standing behind her. “Oh. Hey.” She turned back around and looked straight ahead. Vegeta went over and sat on the floor next to her couch.

“Coach told me you fell.”

“Yep.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes before shoving two bags of ice wrapped in towels at her. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks. Every woman wants to hear that.” Bulma said, taking them and putting them on her knees. “Is that all?” 

“Obviously not.” 

“Well, let’s hear it then.” Bulma said, still not looking at him. 

“I’m sorry for barging in the other night.” He said quietly. “What you do is your business. But so is what I do unless we specify.” 

“You and I were supposed to be dating for  _ real _ while Raditz and I fake dated for the public eye. You’re the one who kissed someone else first.” 

Vegeta rubbed his temples. “The photo you sent turned out to be taken from some shithead working with the tabloids during a photo shoot. I know it looked passionate, but that was the point. It was a photoshoot.” 

“You still didn’t tell me. You were busy enjoying her company.” Bulma said. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration before relaxing again. “Because I was jealous, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I had to watch my girlfriend go on fucking  _ dates _ with someone else, and I had to see pictures of her looking so happy by his side. I disappeared with the opportunity given to me so I could be distracted. I didn’t think anyone would take the photo they did before I had a chance to tell you it was for a shoot.” 

Bulma was looking at him now, seeing the honesty in his eyes. “I only kissed Raditz and went to his place because I was angry and he offered me comfort. But, the truth is, I like Raditz. He’s really sweet and considerate.” 

“That’s fine. But what do you feel for  _ me _ ?” Vegeta asked, his eyes searching hers. 

“I don’t know how to describe it.” She admitted. 

“Do your best.” 

She bit her lip. “No one annoys me to the degree that you can. I’ve never wanted to punch anyone in the face for real until I met you.” 

“Mmhmm.” He said, leaning closer. “Go on.” 

“And no one makes me want to scream like you do. Seriously, I think I might hate you.” She said quickly, as he continued to lean in. 

“Is that so?” He asked, his lips just a breath away from hers now. 

Bulma leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. “Gods I hate you.” 

Vegeta kissed her more, now on the couch, pinning her down. “I can tell.” He said, spreading her knees and settling between them, careful not to hit them. 

“V-Vegeta…” she said breathlessly as he pulled her shirt off and kissed her exposed skin. 

“Even like this you’re so fucking hot.” Vegeta whispered against her skin. “I’m taking these off.” 

He pulled her shorts off, leaving her panties. They were cute green panties with red strawberries all over them. He grinned at them, before pressing his finger against her opening through them. She moaned at his touch, her back arching with need as he teased her with feather light touches. “Bulma.” He groaned as she grabbed a handful of his hair. 

“Take me, Vegeta.” She whimpered.

It was all he needed to hear, because all at once, he pulled his erection out of his pants, and pushed into her. “Fuck…” he whispered as he felt her clench around him, delicious pressure being applied to him as her body told him it accepted. 

He quickly found a rhythm, and watched as her breasts bounced hypnotically as he slammed into her. He didn’t go too hard, so as not to hurt her, but per her request, he was a bit rougher than the last time. 

He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he plunged in and out of her, and fondled her breast with one hand. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Vegeta started to pick up the pace; both feeling their climaxes getting closer. Vegeta reached down and rubbed her clit furiously with his thumb, sending her over the edge, and himself right behind her. 

They panted, trying to regather themselves. 

“Bulma.” 

She looked up at him to see an unfamiliar look in his eyes. “Yes?” She whispered. 

“I…” he started to say something but at the last minute, he backed out. “So where do we stand? I need to know.” 

Bulma smiled. “I know…Things are just complicated right now with having to date Raditz publicly.” She said. “I just don’t know where that leaves us.” 

“I figured as much. I’d like to keep seeing you.” Vegeta said. “By the way, Raditz sent me here so we could stop fighting or whatever.” 

“Me too.” Bulma said. “I just need to figure things out. Tell him thank you for me when you see him today. I don’t know if I’ll be going anywhere today. My knees fucking hurt.” 

“Oh, shit.” Vegeta got off of her and gently extended her legs again, putting the bags of ice back on them.

“Thank you.” Bulma said, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Of course, Bulma.” He said.

* * *

“So you guys had sex?” Lazuli asked, drinking the tea ChiChi had poured for them. 

“Yeah, on the couch. Sorry Cheech.” Bulma said shyly, looking at her roommate.

ChiChi waved her hand. “Goku and I did too. Let’s just not think about it. 

“So like, what's the deal? Are you guys gonna go public?” Lazuli asked. 

“Honestly?” Bulma sighed. “He said he wants to keep seeing me, but I don’t actually know if he means  _ dating _ or fucking. I’ll have to clarify it with him at some point.” 

“I’m pretty sure he means dating, right? I mean you both seem to care about each other more than just friends would. It would only make sense that you’re dating. I vote dating.” ChiChi said, biting down onto a fresh baked cookie. 

Bulma smiled. “I hope that’s what he meant, but honestly, I don’t think I’d mind if we just exclusively had sex with each other, no strings attached, until Raditz and I can end our thing.” 

Lazuli took a bite of a cookie. “Damn ChiChi, these are delicious. Anyway, I feel for Raditz. He was so sweet coming to check on you.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if we have real feelings between us or if it was just a way to get over Vegeta.” Bulma sighed. “I just have a shit ton to work out.” 

“I do not envy you.” ChiChi said. 


	14. Oh for Fuck’s Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update because a bitch is tired... but happy reading!

Vegeta lay face up in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was 4 am when he turned his head to look at his digital clock that had large digital numbers that radiated red light into the otherwise inky blackness of his dorm room. His phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a brightness comparable to a search light from a police helicopter. At least, that’s what it felt like to his tired eyes. It buzzed again as he stared at it. Again. He finally picked it up. 

Clarissa: _Hey_

Clarissa: _u up?_

Clarissa: _i know you have insomnia like i do… text back_

Against his better judgement, he answered her. 

Vegeta: _what is it_

Clarissa: _don’t be so cold! i just miss ur company_

Vegeta: _You know as well as I do that It’s a business thing_

Clarissa: _so what! we are allowed to be friends_

Vegeta rolled his eyes at that, turning his notifications off and locking his phone. Why did the wrong woman text him? Why couldn’t it have been Bulma? Then something hit him. Did Bulma text _Raditz_ at this hour? 

He grabbed his phone. 

Vegeta: _Hey, are you up?_

Bulma🤍: _Hey, yeah. How’d you know?_

Vegeta: _I could feel it._

Bulma🤍: _When we talked earlier… did you mean we were dating still? Or just having sex?_

Vegeta hesitated to answer. What did _she_ want? He felt his palms sweat as he tried to decide on what to say. 

Vegeta: _I meant the decision is yours, but as for what I want, I can tell you it’s not seeing you kiss Raditz ever again._

Vegeta closed the text thread to see his other threads and clicked on Raditz’.

Vegeta: _How deeply do you feel for Bulma?_

He exited the thread, but jumped back in when he saw Raditz typing immediately. 

Raditz: _I care about her, I think she’s a great person and I really enjoy her company. I can’t lie to you, I have somewhat grown feelings for her._

**Bulma🤍: 1 New Message**

**Clarissa: 1 New Messa—2 New Messages**

He closed the thread with Raditz to check the text from Bulma, but right as his thumb went to press on her thread, that’s when Clarissa’s messages rolled in and he accidentally opened Clarissa’s thread. 

“Oh what the fuck!?” Vegeta said out loud, seeing the nude Clarissa sent him with a winky face. She held a pair of panties in her teeth, legs spread wide and breasts unclothed, putting her whole body on display. 

Vegeta: _Wtf are you doing!?!_

He quickly closed the thread and tried to shake the image from his mind. He opened Bulma’s thread. 

Bulma🤍: _I would like to date and not just be fuck buddies._

He sighed a breath of relief. 

Vegeta: _Good because I don’t want to share you. I want you to be_ **_my_ ** _girlfriend._

Bulma🤍: _Not publicly yet, but soon. I wish Raditz was awake. I’d call him._

Vegeta: _I happen to know that he actually is awake._

Bulma🤍: _Oh, perfect. I’ll call him then. Brb._

**Clarissa: 3 New Messages**

Vegeta cringed as he opened the thread. She’d sent a video where the thumbnail was her hand over the junction between her thighs, and two more nudes. He immediately long clicked on it so he could select it to delete it, but decided to hold off. He wanted to show Raditz the next day to prove that he’d received them unsolicited in case Clarissa decided to be angry at him for ignoring her and her advances. 

Later that day, Vegeta woke to no new text messages. He was relieved that Clarissa had not kept bothering him. He didn’t need that, he just wanted to see Bulma. as he got ready for the day, his phone buzzed, and he grabbed it, hopeful that it was from Bulma, but it was from Clarissa. He opened it, and to his horror, it was a photo she’d taken while on their trip. Vegeta was shirtless in his hotel room bed, and also shirtless, and presumably naked, lay Clarissa on him. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, she seemed to be asleep. Both of their faces were turned toward the camera, and Vegeta started to panic. He didn’t remember this, and he never had sex with Clarissa. 

But there it was. A photo right in front of him proving otherwise. How drunk had he gotten at the party? _What if Bulma had seen it?_ He locked his phone and backed away from it like it would explode. 

**Clarissa: 1 New Message**

He shook his head before grabbing his phone again. 

Clarissa: _I am not someone you should ignore, Vegeta. So, break things off with that girl you’re secretly seeing— yes, I know about that. You’re_ **_my_ ** _boyfriend now. I get hella good publicity from it and you’re hot as hell. Make sure it’s convincing, or I’ll put it all over the internet that you were caught in bed with me. I’ll also expose that you’ve been dating secretly. She’ll be ruined too. Labeled a cheat._

Vegeta felt sick. If he tried to explain things to Bulma, there was no telling if she’d believe him that he never had sex with Clarissa. He didn’t want her to hate him, which she would if he dumped her out of nowhere, but he’d rather she hate him than have her reputation ruined because of him. His choice was clear, and now he had to go break her heart to save her from being ruined in the public eye. 

Vegeta: _You’re a bigger bitch than I ever could have imagined. Don’t do anything to her, and I’ll do what you asked. But the second you do anything to harm her, all bets are off and I will tell the media who you really are._

Clarissa: _That's a good boy. I’ll be wearing your jersey at Saturday’s game. I better get a good fucking seat, too._

Vegeta felt his stomach churn. He wanted to just tell Bulma, but how could he get her to believe him?


	15. Necessary Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay I wrote an extra long chapter this time to apologize for skipping an update on account of being totally exhausted 😭😭

Bulma stood under a large and shady tree that grew just in front of the campus, waiting for Vegeta. He’d asked her to meet him there, and she’d happily agreed. She sipped her tea from her travel mug and looked over her notes for her French class. Learning that particular language hadn’t been a choice of her own, but rather of the board. She grumbled as she tried pronouncing the strange words on the paper. 

Vegeta finally came into view and headed in her direction. He wore an expression that didn’t match his usual one. Normally, his brows were furrowed together in a natural frown he usually wore unless he was with her. Today, he looked troubled. Upset, even. But it took a lot to genuinely upset him to where he’d show it on his face. Perhaps his injuries from the last game were going to prevent him from playing this week? Bulma decided to stop guessing. 

“Hey you!” She shouted cheerfully. 

She was more than surprised when he just nodded at her. When he finally stood in front of her, she stepped closer. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“I don’t think this is gonna work. Dating in secret is just, it’s hard. It’s not ideal. And I realized I don’t want to sneak around.” 

Bulma didn’t know what to say, but tears flooded her eyes. “Vegeta… is someone making you say this?” 

He hid the surprise that she’d figure that out.  _ Yes. _ His mind screamed. “No. I don’t want you badly enough to sneak around and hide things between us all the time. Not to mention, I don’t want to be seen with someone who dresses so plainly, I’d like people to see me with someone who looks good enough to be with me.” He tried his best to make her hate him. He had to go all out, even if it destroyed him inside. It was a necessary evil.

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks, and for the first time, Vegeta saw her cry. An excruciating need to vomit started to bubble up in his stomach, making him scowl. The tears rolling down her face were big, and her eyes showed something shatter inside. 

“What changed?” Bulma asked, sobbing. 

“I did.” He walked past her and when Bulma turned around, she saw the model from the photo. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked away, neither looking back at Bulma. She sat down in the grass, and said and did nothing. After a while, she went back home to Capsule Corp and decided to hide there for a few days. 

The heiress laid in bed for a full day, before finally going downstairs to see her parents who quietly sat at the kitchen table. “Bulma!” Panchy stood up. “I didn’t even know you came home! How are you, darling?” 

“Hi mama. I’m hungry, mostly.” She grabbed her stomach which growled angrily. 

“Oh! I’ll get some dinner made right away!” 

Dr Briefs looked at Bulma. “I know that look.” 

“Yeah the guy I like dumped me, so I’m in a shit mood from that, too.” 

“That Vegeta fellow, right?” 

Bulma nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one.” 

Dr Briefs stroked his fluffy mustache in thought. “Well, he certainly seems grouchier than usual.” 

“How do you mean?” Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ve seen plenty of photos of him in the magazines and such. He always has a stern look on his face, but in the photos out of him and the model, he looks downright unhappy.” He said. 

“What photos?” 

Dr Briefs slapped a magazine on the table and slid it to her. She picked it up and thumbed through seeing the different photos in the article about it. He was right. There was something off about the way he looked. It also looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“Interesting.” Bulma said as Panchy brought two plates of leftovers to Bulma and Dr Briefs. 

After three days, ChiChi called her one warm summer evening. Bulma didn’t answer. Instead, she walked into the apartment, and straight to her room. ChiChi tapped on her door. “Hey, Bulma?” 

The heiress laid on the bed quietly. Wide awake, but her back was turned to ChiChi. So, the raven haired girl assumed she was asleep and went to watch her favorite tv show before bed. 

The next morning, ChiChi noticed Bulma wasn’t in bed. She smiled, thinking she must have gotten ready early for class to go see Vegeta. She was brushing her hair when her phone rang. 

“Hi Goku!” She said. 

“Chi… where is Bulma?” Goku asked. 

“Huh? I dunno, I figured she’d be with Vegeta or Raditz. She’s not here, she left early.” 

“You should… check Four Star Daily.” 

ChiChi frowned and walked over to her laptop, pulling up the site. There, on the front page, was a photo of Vegeta with a girl who wasn’t Bulma. “Well, isn’t this like, the same deal as Bulma was doing? Date someone to pretend for the public?” 

“Chi he said he and Bulma are done.” 

“ _ WHAT? _ Ohoho I’m going to  _ CASTRATE HIM IN HIS SLEEP _ ! He dumped my best friend and immediately starts dating the tramp he said was only a friend? I’ll kill him!” ChiChi fumed. 

Her phone started to ring again. It was… Capsule Corp? “Hey, I’m getting another call. I have to take this, I'll call you back.” ChiChi said. 

“Kk.” Goku said. 

ChiChi answered the other call. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” 

“Bulma! Why didn’t you tell me about Vegeta?” 

“It’s of little importance. Wear a nice dress tonight, bring Goku and the rest of his team, and meet me in the south conference hall at CC. It’s a black tie event so tell the boys to wear their suits. Be here by 6:00 sharp.” Bulma hung up before ChiChi could say anything else. 

She called Goku back. “So… put the team on the phone.”

* * *

ChiChi stood in a long black gown with a flattering empire waistline. The boys from the team waited outside her apartment door as Goku knocked on the door gently. When it swung open, ChiChi smiled warmly at them all. “Alright, guys, let’s go see our Bulma.” 

They made it to Capsule Corp and got a special escort to the conference hall where they were seated at a large table in the front of the room. They all chatted among themselves as a light jazz tune began filling the room from the live band, and more guests arrived. Once it was time, the music swelled as the board entered the room followed by Dr Briefs, and Bulma Briefs. 

She wore a long lab coat, some killer black stilettos, and her hair was blown out in big wispy waves, and she wore some makeup. Her eyes were smoked out, her lips painted red, and her cheeks shimmered with highlight. 

“Good evening.” A man said. Standing at the middle of the board’s table. “My name is Kyoya Atsuki. I am the president of the board of directors and we have seen to it that Bulma Briefs, the intended heiress of the Capsule Corporation company, has shown why we should approve her inheriting the company. This evening, we have come to the conclusion that Bulma Briefs is  _ not _ fit to lead this company due to her inability to stay out of the public eye.” 

Bulma’s friends gasped, but remained quiet. 

Bulma confidently walked up to a mic. “Mr. Atsuki. Thank you so much for being here tonight, but you’ll find your verdict is no longer needed. My father, Dr Briefs, has already signed the company over to me, which means I’m your boss and the sole owner of the company.” She unbuttoned her lab coat, and threw it to the side, revealing a form fitting black dress with a plunging neckline. She grinned as she looked back at the board of directors who all gasped in shock. “My father and I had a long talk last night when I decided to go home. His only wish was that I wanted the company and would run it  _ my _ way. That’s what I intend to do. However, though I will be running a company, I will also be enjoying my life. This means I will wear what I want, I will behave how I want, and I will be who I am. Board of directors, thank you for your service. You’re fired.” Her voice reverberated throughout the room as she relieved them of their duties. 

She turned back to the room of guests. “Please, everyone, get drunk, eat your fill, and have a wonderful evening.” 

She hugged her father. “How’d I do, papa?” 

Dr Briefs smiled. “Like I always knew you would. I couldn’t be more proud.” 

“I’m so glad!” She said, turning to step off the platform and heading toward her friends. 

“Bulma! You did it!” ChiChi yelled, hugging her friend. 

“I did. I was tired of being under the thumb of that worthless board of assholes.” Bulma said, hugging ChiChi back. 

“Okay so, what happened with Vegeta? I know you’d never wanna cry at an event, but seriously, you gotta talk to me!” ChiChi said, grabbing the attention of the guys at the table with her.

“Yeah, Bulma, what’s going on?” Goku said. 

“We’ll all beat his ass if we need to.” Turles said. 

Raditz white knuckled his fists. “After all this shit, amd he just dips! I don’t fucking get it.” 

Bulma stuck out her hip, resting a well manicured hand on it. Her entire aura had changed, and they were all intimidated, ChiChi included. “He didn’t want to sneak around. He didn’t want to be seen with someone who dresses plainly. I could go on, but as I told ChiChi, it isn’t important. I’m a CEO and sole owner of a multi billion dollar company. I can have whatever I want, and that is exactly what I will always have.” Her words were cutting, but they all realized it was Bulma’s way of coping. “I have to greet the other guests, but I’ll be back and we’ll get this party really going, okay?” She smiled her usual smile, and they relaxed. 

The heiress sauntered off and greeted and flirted with guests while her friends talked among themselves. 

“Okay so, like, what are we gonna do? Vegeta has clearly hurt Bulma, and I for one am not gonna let it slide.” Turles said. “She seems like a really sweet person from what you’ve all told me, and what Vegeta did was bullshit.” 

Raditz looked up towards the entrance and saw Vegeta with the model on his arm. “Oh fuck, no.” 

“What?” ChiChi asked, following his line of sight. “Oh my gods! Who the hell invited him?” 

Goku blushed. “Thought he and Bulma could talk.” 

ChiChi dropped her face in her hands. “The thought was nice, honey, but this is not going to be good.” 

Vegeta and Clarissa made their way over to the table and no one could miss the look on his face. He was unhappy. Raditz thought if he could get the two away from each other, he could find out what happened. “Geta, I need to get some air and I have some stuff on my mind. Wanna come with me?” 

Before he could answer, Clarissa squeezed his arm tighter. “We just got here and Vegeta would never leave his girlfriend by herself.” She looked at him. “Would you, baby?” 

“No.” 

She turned his face and kissed his lips. 

As if on cue, Bulma’s voice rang out. She’d grabbed a mic. “Wow, what a wonderful turn out tonight! I’m so glad everyone could make it, even those I didn’t personally invite. I hope you all enjoy the evening, there’ll be dancing and drinking and a live band!” 

When Vegeta’s eyes found her, they widened. There she was, the real Bulma. Dressed to the nines and commanding the attention of the room in all her glory. He’d only ever seen her dressed up under the dim and colorful lights of the dance club, and seeing her like this made his heart leap in his chest. 

As she set the mic down, they locked eyes for a moment, and Vegeta saw it. A flash of pain on her face before quickly recovering back to normal. She looked away and stepped off the platform, heading straight for them. 

“Hi, I’m very glad you could attend this very important event.” She said confidently, looking at Vegeta and Clarissa. “Unfortunately, this table only has room for two more people. That would be me, and one other.”

Clarissa laughed. “Well of course Vegeta couldn’t sit here. He did dump you after all.” 

Bulma smiled. “Of course. I actually wasn’t implying the empty seat was for him. It’s for her.” Bulma gestured and looked past them both. 

Tights smiled and ran over to her younger sister. “Hey B!” 

“Hi T!” Bulma smiled, hugging her sister. She turned to Raditz. “Raditz, this is Tights, my older sister. Tights, that’s Raditz. Go mingle.” She gave Tights a shove, and Raditz couldn’t help but stare in awe at the pretty blonde. 

“I believe there’s a table with seats over there.” Bulma pointed. “That’s my team of lawyers, but I’m certain they’ll be excellent company.” The table was filled with the City’s most vicious lawyers. Corporate lawyers, entertainment lawyers, civil lawyers, the works. “Run along.” Bulma said to Vegeta and Clarissa. 

She turned and sat down with her friends, and started asking them what they wanted to drink. 

Clarissa pulled Vegeta away. “That stupid bitch. She’s just showing off all her money.” 

“Watch your mouth. I will be your pet in public but you are  _ not _ going to say that kind of thing about her. You’re just pissed because she couldn’t care less about you.” Vegeta spat. 

“Take that back or the picture goes viral, Vegeta.” She warned. 

He sighed. “Fine.” 

Meanwhile, at the table with Bulma and her friends, she laughed with them all. 

“Bulma in all seriousness, are you okay?” Turles asked. 

“All I can say at the moment is that I’m not someone to fuck with.” She said, taking a sip of her dirty martini. 

Tights laughed. “Bulma is ruthless when her feelings or people she loves are involved. She’s been like that since we were little.” 

“I think this lame ass party has gotten as exciting as it’s gonna get. Guys, come with me.” She stood, walked over to the podium on the platform and knelt down to grab something out of it. She grabbed a plastic box and walked back over to her friends who were now standing and waiting for her. “Lanyards for all of you so you can come and go as you please. You won’t need an appointment to see me.” She passed them out and Clarissa walked back over. 

“Of course we get lanyards as well, right?” 

Bulma chuckled before stepping closer, the toe of her heels pressing on Clarissa’s. “I believe you’ve overstayed your welcome. If you’d like to keep your family name on your modeling agency, I suggest you show me some respect and try your very best not to annoy me, or I’ll buy it and turn it into a closet for myself. Security!” Bulma spun a perfect 180 and sauntered away with her friends in tow, leaving only Raditz who stared at Vegeta with a confused look before following the group.

* * *

Bulma woke up in her room at the Capsule Corp residence, and smiled. The company was hers and she no longer answered to a board of directors composed of a bunch of stuffy old men who wanted to control her. The delight was fleeting, though, because now that she could do what she wanted, within reason of course, she still couldn’t do what she wanted the most. And that was to date Vegeta publicly. She sighed and got ready for work.

* * *

“What the fuck!” Vegeta yelled as a bucket of ice water was dumped onto him and his bed. 

“Wake the fuck up.” Turles said, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m very obviously fucking awake.” Vegeta snapped as he got out of bed. 

Raditz spoke up. “We mean about Bulma. What the hell?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Raditz shoved Vegeta. “Don’t give me that shit! You were smitten with Bulma. Why the fuck would you downgrade?” 

“I didn’t fucking  _ downgrade _ .” Vegeta picked up his phone and pointed to it. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Raditz asked. 

“I’m telling you to shut up or people are going to  _ hear _ us.” He unlocked his phone, and pointed to the picture of Clarissa that was now his home screen. 

Raditz and Turles got it. It clicked. They nodded in understanding and started to play along. “You’re a fucking asshole, Vegeta. I thought you and I were like brothers, but obviously not. I’d never be close to scum like you. Fuck you.” Raditz said, taking Vegeta’s phone. He opened the text thread with Clarissa and saw everything she’d said, including her threats and the photo of her on top of Vegeta. To avoid suspicion, he took photos of the thread with his own phone. 

“Here’s what I think of you.” He dropped the phone and smashed it several times with his foot until it was beyond repair. 

“Alright, your SD card will be fine, just buy a new phone. But I got the shit on my phone.” Raditz said. 

“Oh thank gods.” Vegeta sighed. “Please help me fix this. She’s fucking crazy.” 

“Gimme a sec.” Raditz hit the FaceTime call button. 

“Hey Raddy! How are things with Tights?” She asked. She’d cut her hair, and it was no longer waist length. It sat perfectly on her shoulders. 

“Woah! I dig the new hair. Um, actually I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?” 

“Only a few, I have a meeting shortly. I’m making a sizable purchase.” She winked. 

“Alright.” He handed the phone to Vegeta who stuttered. 

“Bulma I’ll talk to you later!” Raditz called, leaving the room with Turles.

“I wondered when you’d reach out to me.” Bulma said, seeming normal. 

“Wait... what?” Vegeta asked. 

“You weren’t yourself two days ago when you broke up with me. And I got suspicious. Then I was even more curious after watching the way you behaved at the event last week.” Bulma crossed her arms. “So, what is it?” 

“Bulma she really did make me say those things. I want to be with you! I don’t care in what capacity, I want to be with you.” Vegeta said. “I’ll send you the texts and shit from Raditz’ phone. Mine is broken.” 

“You had to, on some level, really feel what you said to me, though.” Bulma said, surprising him. 

“What? No. Of course I don’t.” 

“I’m not seeing anywhere after this badly photoshopped picture where she told you what to say.” 

“Bulma, I had to make you hate me. I didn’t know what else to do. She was threatening your reputation, and I had to push you away to keep it safe. Do I regret every word? Yes, because hurting you is never something I’ve wanted. Bulma, please believe me.” Vegeta said, his eyes holding tears. 

She sighed. “We have a lot of talking to do, mainly about trust. But first, I’m going to crush Clarissa. Now, I have to go, I have a meeting. I’ll see you tonight at the game.” She ended the call before anything else could be said. 

“I love you.” Vegeta whispered to the room. 


	16. Fuck With the Best; Cry Like the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chappy— Im sooooo tired

Vegeta was no stranger to pregame jitters, having been a quarterback since his childhood days when he first started playing. Tonight was different, though. After purchasing a new phone, he’d gotten a slew of texts from Clarissa demanding to know why she had temporarily been unable to get in touch with him. He dreaded running out onto the field and having to see Clarissa in the stands. He sat in the locker room, hands white knuckling the bench he sat on. His legs felt like jelly, and his stomach seemed to be doing acrobatics. He unlocked his phone and stared at the lock screen which he’d set to a photo of Bulma that he’d taken of her at the club they’d met at. It was his favorite photo of her. She’d just noticed he was snapping a picture when she glanced over at him, the mic in her hand. Her hair was down in large waves, and was mid swing, shiny and glittery. Full, pouty lips parted and curved up at the corners into a big smile. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes looked bright and full of life as they looked at him. Her shoulders had been bare, the tops shimmering from the body glitter she’d applied, and her tube top barely containing her. The lighting was pink and purple, but the flash had captured her perfectly, separating her from the crowd. 

Vegeta sighed deeply. He wanted her back more than anything, and now there was no guarantee that she’d come back to him. His heart ached as he sat still, lost in thought when his teammates interrupted him. 

“Hey, Geta?” 

He looked up at them. “What?” 

“We know the truth. We’re sorry for being assholes.” Nappa said. 

Vegeta nodded. “I know.” 

“You’ll get her back, Geets.” Goku said, clapping a hand to Vegeta’s shoulder. “It might take some time, but it’ll happen.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Vegeta answered, pulling his helmet on. “We have a game to win, for now.” 

The guys all got hyped up and waited until it was time to run out onto the field. 

Once they’d been called out onto the field, Vegeta looked over at the VIP seating, and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her. There, in the stands, as tradition had been set, Bulma Briefs sat in her normal seat in the VIP section with ChiChi. The difference was that tonight, she wore a tight, form fitting, vinyl mini dress in cherry red. Her nails were perfectly manicured and around her neck, a stunning diamond necklace hung. Her new hairstyle perfectly framed her face, and her smile was radiant. Things seemed to move in slow motion as Vegeta made his way over to them before finally standing in front of her, and tilting his head up to meet her eyes. 

“You seem surprised.” She said. 

“A little, yeah.” 

“She’s here, but she doesn’t have VIP seating. She’s over there.” Bulma pointed to the far left nosebleed section. “See, I bought the stadium. This VIP section  _ belongs _ to me now.” 

“How terrifying of you.” He commented with a smirk she couldn’t quite see.

“As I’ve said before, I’m not someone to fuck with. Anyway, have a good game.” She said, ending the conversation. 

Something about the interaction had lit a fire in his soul, especially during halftime when he saw Bulma surrounded by men. 

The game seemed to go by faster than others, and was an easy enough win. Vegeta took his helmet off and wiped the sweat from his forehead and he shifted his weight to one leg. To his extreme displeasure, Clarissa came running. 

“Hi, baby!” She yelled loudly. She kissed him and wrapped his arms around herself as Bulma walked by them to greet Raditz. 

Vegeta grit his teeth as he endured it. 

“Hey Raddy, nice job out there tonight.” Bulma winked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks Bulma, I'm really glad you came tonight. But you know, I think you need to talk to Vege—.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Bulma waved her hand. “But right now I want to see him squirm a little.” 

Raditz shook his head. “So, what are you gonna do to get them apart so you can talk to him?” 

Bulma smiled. “Who said I don’t have anything to say to her?” She walked over to Vegeta and Clarissa just as he lost his temper. 

“Listen, I don’t give a motherfuck anymore. I can’t fucking stand you. Everything about you irks me. Your piercing voice, your inability to use an appropriate amount of perfume, the way you’re constantly hanging all over me like I’m some kind of jungle gym? Fuck off already, you annoying fucking  _ bitch _ .” Vegeta snapped. He took a step towards her. “You ruined something really fucking special for me with that woman,” he pointed in the direction Bulma had walked, unaware she was approaching. “And now my shot with her might be gone because you’re so fucking undesirable that you had to  _ blackmail _ someone into fucking spending time with you.” 

Clarissa screamed and threw her hands in the air. “Apologize now! Or I’ll leak the fucking picture!” She threatened. 

“Oh, no more screaming, Clarissa.” Bulma said, finally joining the conversation. “Threats no longer matter. Leak the photo if you like.” 

Clarissa looked confused. “It’ll ruin your reputation!” 

Bulma laughed. “Hardly. See, my team of lawyers that I pointed out to you at my party weren’t just for show. They’re very good at handling things like this, not that they’d worry with a bad photoshop job. But they’re paid  _ very _ well, Clarissa. And if any slanderous media should surface, you’ll find yourself in a lawsuit you can’t escape.” 

The heiress checked her nails as she feigned disinterest. “I also warned you about being disrespectful to me, and just this morning I bought a building called  **_Ocean Modeling_ ** . It  _ was _ your father’s company, but he sold it to me for a sixteenth of what I was prepared to pay to buy it and have it demolished. Your family’s small business is scheduled to be destroyed at 8 AM tomorrow morning and I've invited people to watch it go.” She smiled an evil smile. “Unfortunately your career will be going with it.” 

Clarissa sputtered for a moment before laughing. “I’m an incredibly popular model, Bulma. You can’t take that from me.” 

“Oh, but, actually.” Bulma pulled out her phone and scrolled to a magazine article. “I can and I did. See, fans and the rest of the world don't take kindly to realizing that their idol is rotten to the core.” She stepped closer to Clarissa’s face. “And you know what else? I don’t even have to blackmail people to date me for publicity. Why? Because there’s a distinct difference between you and I. You’re a troublemaker with zero knowledge of how this business world truly works. But me? I’m the fucking gravity holding the business world together. Now, run along. I’ve grown tired of seeing your face.” 


	17. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vegeta 😭😭

“If you think these stupid threats where you dangle your newly fat wallet in front of me is going to intimidate me, you’re wrong.” Clarissa said. “You’re just a rich woman who thinks people like her because she has money that others want.” 

Bulma laughed again. “I was already rich, Clarissa. While I have been attending school here, I’ve also been working for my father as one of the top engineers. In case you didn’t know, which I highly doubt that you did being you’re so ignorant and severely misinformed, engineers make damn good money. I just happen to have more now, to the point I don’t know what to do with it all.” Her face morphed into an intimidating glare that shot right through Clarissa’s brave girl act. “I have enough money to buy every restaurant in the city just to have you banned from them. But I won’t do that, because while I may have more money than I know what to do with, I would  _ still _ never use it to let you get any publicity that could be positive. Now, fuck off to the hole you crawled out of, bitch. We’re done here.” Bulma said, venom in her voice. 

Clarissa screamed in frustration before storming off, leaving Vegeta gaping at Bulma. 

Time had seemed to stop, and Vegeta no longer heard anyone or anything else. He didn’t notice the way the grass smelled fresh from being cut earlier that day. He didn’t notice the way his knee was throbbing from being smashed into by a lineman of the other team. He didn’t notice the way his hair that defied gravity was drenched in sweat, or the sweat that dripped down his face and into his eyes. He didn’t notice his hands shaking in anticipation, wanting to reach out and grab her and pull her to him. He didn’t even notice that he’d dropped his helmet to the ground and how it had bounced and rolled a few times away from him. Nothing else mattered. Only  _ her _ . 

She looked at him, and her expression softened into something he didn’t recognize. “You’re officially free.” She said quietly. She turned to walk away but she felt his hand catch hers and yank her back to him and into his arms. He held her tightly. “Vegeta, you’re sweaty—.”

“Shut up.” He said, burying his face in her neck. “Shut up and just come back to me.” 

Bulma gently pushed him back and cupped his face with her hand. “I’m not the same person you met at that club, Vegeta. I’m sorry, but things aren’t the same anymore. Shy secret clubber Bulma is gone.” She smiled before walking away, leaving him there by himself. 

Vegeta felt his heartache grow stronger as he trudged back to the locker room to shower and change into regular clothes. He wasn’t necessarily surprised At what she’d said, but he certainly never could’ve been ready for it. Most of his life had been spent feeling out of place. The tribe he’d come from had been nearly wiped out by an evil that Vegeta himself wasn’t able to vanquish— someone else had. And even in the days that his people had lived, he’d never found anyone who he could see as his equal the way the blue haired woman was. She’d shattered his expectations as to what kind of person she’d be. She was an enigma. A light. A  _ gem _ . Uncut and untouched by all who were unworthy, and he’d been blessed with being able to admire her beauty in ways he was sure no other had. Just as easily as she’d been his, she had slipped through his fingers. Returning to the monotony of life without her was more painful than he ever could have imagined. 

The next week had gone by, and Vegeta had only seen Bulma in magazines and when he’d managed to steal a quick peek at her through the window of the classrooms she was in during the day. She no longer dressed down for school, but she dressed powerful. Everywhere she walked, she carried herself with power and dignity. Monday, she had worn a yellow dress that hugged her waist and flowed out, wispy and light. She wore flirty ballet flats with it and a fresh faced makeup look. Tuesday brought a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked in. Tasteful black pumps tied the look together as her black panty hoes covered her legs. Wednesday, as dictated by a movie she loved, was dedicated to the color pink. She wore high waist skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and a pink crop top. Thursday was the day for purple, so she’d worn a purple dress with a green scarf around her neck. Friday, she wore a white tee, jeans, a red bandana around her neck, and cowboy boots. Her taste in fashion was vast, and it all looked great on her. 

“You've got to stop following her around, man. That’s stalking.” Raditz said, catching Vegeta staring at the heiress. 

“It’s like I never existed. And I think that might be what makes this so shitty. She has forgotten me completely but she’s stuck in my head. Fuck.” He said. “I really do need to move on.” He watched Bulma raise her hand in the class through the window, and make her way to the white board. No doubt she was correcting a mistake the professor had made. 

Raditz offered an empathetic smile. “Tell you what, me and the boys are headed to a new club tonight. Why don’t you come with us? You might even meet someone.” He also watched as Bulma took charge in the classroom, no longer afraid of drawing attention to herself, be it good or bad. 

“I don’t want to meet anyone, but maybe going might not be too bad of an idea.” Vegeta answered. It was, in truth, a welcome distraction from his daily agony of realizing Bulma was more than he ever imagined, and that his realization had come far too late. 

“Alright cool, I’ll text you the address when we’re heading out.” Raditz said, walking off. 

Vegeta looked in Bulma’s direction for a moment more before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away, all but dragging his feet. 

Vegeta had gone with a black button down shirt with well fitted black slacks and black dress shoes. He’d been told that the club was high class and he’d need to dress the part. Luckily, most of the men on the team were either famous or at least rich enough to attend, and Vegeta was nearly a VIP being the son of the Governor. 

Raditz sent the address, and Vegeta looked at the clock. His chest began to ache again.  **7:00 PM** glared at him in bright red from his digital alarm clock casting a red light and shadows on his face as he stood in his dark dorm room. He stood still for several minutes, contemplating if he really wanted to go. He sighed, taking a seat on his bed and falling back until his head bounced on the mattress. Her smell was gone from his bed. Her voice was but a ghostly echo reverberating off the walls in his mind. She was just out of reach, and yet each time he saw her, something inside of him said things weren’t over. 

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. It was Raditz. 

Raditz: Stop moping around and get your ass out here. We’re waiting in the parking lot in our respective cars. We’ll come up and drag you out of that dorm room if we have to.  


Vegeta: Yeah, okay. Fuck off. I’ll be down in a second. Who’s the stalker now?

Raditz: Hurry up, Princess. 

Vegeta laughed humorlessly as he slowly pulled himself off of the bed. He sighed again, grabbing his wallet and keys and making his way down to the parking lot where his friends waited. 


	18. Come With Me

The party was jumping by the time they arrived. Despite it being a high class club for only the super elites and rich, Vegeta found the other patrons partying as hard as everyone had in the other club he’d started to frequent. Women wore designer party dresses, and men lost themselves to the music as their dress shirts remained perfect. 

The room was large and as bougie as could be. Gold accents stood out everywhere against the black and white decor of the room, with marble statues here and there. The floor was black marble with gold streaks throughout it, and the bartender even looked like he was rich enough to be there. Vegeta and his friends navigated their way through the group as the smooth hip hop beat thumped through the room. Vegeta felt the floor vibrate as the bass was boosted, and everyone started jumping in time to the music, women were swinging their hips with reckless abandon against anyone who happened to be nearby. The room smelled of alcohol and cigars and cigarettes, the smoke from cigars created a sensual haze in the room, making even Vegeta loosen up. They found a large section of couches to relax on, and the team all sat down, quickly being greeted by the perky waitresses who were eager to take their money. 

“And what can I get you, sir?” A blonde waitress asked. “You’re awfully handsome.” 

Raditz looked up at her, his jaw dropping. “Tights?!” 

She giggled and winked, showing off her super short skirt and opaque black tights. “Hey you.” 

Raditz smirked. “Think I could pay you to sit on my lap?” 

“Afraid not, I’m working tonight. I didn’t know you guys came here!” She said excitedly. 

“Well, it’s our first time, actually.” He leaned in. “Vegeta’s been kind of depressed since being rejected by Bulma. So we decided to take him to a different club so he wouldn’t have to watch her get hit on.” 

Tights seemed like she was going to say something, but she held back. “Well what can I get you to drink, gentlemen?” She asked Raditz and Vegeta. 

“Gin and tonic for me.” Raditz said. 

“Do you have frozen margaritas?” 

Tights smiled. “We sure do. Strawberry, mango, pomegranate, presidente, and original.” 

“What’s a presidente?” 

“It has a small bottle of beer that pours into it each time you take a sip. Basically, it’s designed to get you fucked up quicker.” Tights laughed. 

“That. I’ll have that.” Vegeta said. 

“Alrighty. I’ll be back with those drinks in a jiffy.” Tights winked at Raditz before walking away. 

“Try to enjoy yourself and not just get completely fucked up so soon bro, we just got here.” Raditz patted Vegeta’s shoulder, who shrugged off Raditz’ hand. 

“I wish I had gone to the other club.” 

“Well you didn’t. Get your ass up and dance after you have a drink.” Raditz said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it while they waited in their drinks. 

Tights returned quickly with a small tray holding the drinks and a card. “Here’s the gin and tonic for you, cutie.” She blew a kiss at him. “Aaaannd,” she picked up the margarita, handing it to Vegeta. “Here’s that presidente frozen margarita. And, a message for you from a rich patron.” She handed the card to him. 

“This says my drinks are on the house, and that I should dance.” Vegeta blinked at the card. 

Raditz shook his head. “How the fuck to people just fall for that ugly mug of yours?” 

Vegeta smirked for the first time in a while. “Shut up, dick head. Guess I’d better dance if I want more free drinks.” He slid the card in his pocket, and began sipping his drink until finally finishing it. 

He stood up and headed for the dance floor, and started to let loose. He danced with a relaxed posture as everyone around him went hard to the music. It wasn’t until Tights found him and brought him another note that he started to feel worried. This time, the card read that he should go to the VIP section of the club. He walked over to Raditz who was drinking with the guys who hadn’t gone up to dance, and frantically showed him the card. 

Raditz laughed. “It’s probably just some old lady who wants to see you shirtless, man.” 

Vegeta shook his head. “I’m not doing it.” 

Raditz raised an eyebrow. “You’re never going to have any interesting stories to tell if you never do anything.” 

Vegeta sucked in an irritated breath before blowing it back out. “Okay, fine.” He slowly made his way to the VIP section, taking his time. He was in no rush whatsoever to meet the rich old woman who wanted to ogle and likely touch him. He finally stepped up to the VIP area, and a bouncer stood in his way. 

“Name?” The bouncer asked. 

“Vegeta.” 

The bouncer stepped out of the way and Vegeta opened the door and walked in. The lighting was red, the music from the rest of the club poured into the room through the speakers, and in the middle of the room, a stripper pole stood unoccupied. Vegeta noted he was the only one in the room, and though it seemed odd, he was way more concerned about the old lady Raditz said was after him. He sat down in a chair, and was surprised when a woman sauntered into the room and looked in his direction. She wore a mask, a satin robe, and platform heels.

“Oh, um, hello. I was told to come in here?” Vegeta said, suddenly feeling nervous as the woman sauntered over to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, saying nothing, before making her way to the stripper pole, and shedding her robe revealing fishnet tights, and lacy black lingerie. She started her dance, and though, Vegeta was never one to be into this sort of thing, he found himself enjoying her performance for some reason. 

She spun on the pole and dropped to her hands and knees, and began crawling over to him. Once her hands touched his thighs, he stuttered. Her smile was alluring but Vegeta made no efforts to touch her— Bulma still flooded his mind. Though she’d told him things were over, he still couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying her by even letting this happen. 

“Look, you’re beautiful, but I can’t do this. I’m… I’m in love, and this just feels like betrayal.” 

The woman chuckled and removed her mask, revealing big blue eyes above the tempting smile. “What about now?” 

“Bulma!?” Vegeta gasped. 

“Hey, Vegeta.” She winked while a large smile was plastered onto her face. 

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace and sighed contentedly. As quickly as he’d wrapped his arms around her, he had pulled away. “I’m sorry, I know you said it was over.” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “I said I was a different Bulma. If Bulma Briefs is going to have her fucking love life in the magazines, our beginning is going to be hot as shit.” 

“Wait, but..” 

“Welcome to the real life of Bulma Briefs, if you’ll still have me.” 

There was no hesitation when his lips crashed into hers and his hand was thrust into her hair. He pushed her gently and slowly so that she was lying on her back. “Now, I need you now.” He said, fumbling with the buckle of his belt. 

Bulma laughed, spreading her legs around him and calmly moving his hands so she could undo his belt. He grabbed her panties and tore them off, and tore a larger opening in her stockings. She pulled his erection out of his pants, and he wasted no time lining up with her and pushing in. She could feel him fill her up, amd her body quivered in pleasure as the return of comfortable pleasure swarmed her senses. All she could feel was him as he began thrusting slowly into her. “Fuck.. Bulma.” He whispered into her ear.

She smiled up at him, driving him even madder for her. He undid her bra and started to suck on her nipple, softly biting it. She writhed in pleasure beneath him as the ecstasy from his scent, his body, and the way he felt inside of her quickly translated into desperation. Desperation to fill the void that had grown between them through the course of the misunderstanding and blackmail. As Vegeta picked up the pace of his thrusts, he reached down and rubbed her swollen bud with his middle finger, earning a few involuntary bucks from her hips. She moaned shamelessly as he touched her, lost I’m him completely. 

He’d become almost painfully hard inside of her, and it drove him to thrust faster and deeper, earning yelps of pleasure from Bulma. She gripped his biceps, digging her nails into his skin, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his lips. 

“Vegeta, bend me over the chair.” She begged. 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled out, pulled her to the chair, and put her into position like she was a rag doll. He shoved himself back inside of her, and she started to lose control. “Vegeta! Yes!” 

He grabbed both of her breasts as he slammed into her from behind, relishing in the way her back arched each time he filled her up again and again. She threw her head back as a scream of pleasure escaped from her throat as he became a little rougher. He took that opportunity to kiss her neck, licking the delicate skin as if it were a decadent dessert. He reached down and began playing with her clit again, sending her into the beginning of her climax. 

“Bulma, cum.  _ Now _ .” He said in her ear in a sharp whisper. 

She obeyed, triggering his unraveling, and they came together, hard. 

They were left panting and Bulma’s legs felt like jelly. “Bulma.” 

“Hm?” She hummed happily. 

“You’re mine.” He said. 

“Of course.” She smiled lazily at him, still trying to catch her breath as she lay on her back. 

“No, Bulma, I mean it. No more break ups, no fake dating, no doing things for the sake of a good image in the public eye. You’re  _ mine _ .” 

She chuckled. “That almost sounds like a marriage proposal.” 

He looked at her seriously. 

The smile fell from her face. “Oh, you’re serious.” 

“Dead serious.” 

The smile returned to her face, but this time her eyes glistened with tears. 

“What? What’s wrong? Did I go too far?” He asked, filled with worry and he quickly moved to be by her side. 

Bulma kissed him tenderly this time. “I love you.” 

His heart skipped a beat at her proclamation. “You do?” 

“Yes, you idiot. I do. I love you. I don’t want anyone else. This whole time we’ve been apart has only made me realize how much I need you in my life. How dull it would be without you. Being the most powerful woman has its perks, but it’s also incredibly lonely. I need you with me, by my side. You’re my equal, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta resisted the urge to cry, and smirked at her instead. “You’re my equal, Bulma.” 

She smiled at him again, grabbing her robe off the floor and wrapping it back around herself. “I have clothes here, but I wanted to dance for you.” She stretched out her hand. “Come with me.” 

He took her hand, and they left the VIP room, both hearts swelling in joy and love and their souls leapt in excitement at the prospect of marriage. 


End file.
